Black Diamond
by Mooney93
Summary: Set five years after the events of Star Wars: The Last Jedi. Careful for spoilers for those who have not seen the movie yet. Focuses on the mysterious connection between Rey and Kylo Ren.
1. Chapter 1

Rey looked up from the young training students, who were attempting to force grab the janitor's mop aboard the Resistance's ship. A slight wiggle and the delights of the reddened faces of the children escaped Rey's sight. A slight rumbling emanated from underneath her. She felt a pull of energy around her body, one so familiar but distant, as if from a dream or a nightmare. 

She spun around and followed the force which led her into General Leia's sleeping quarters. She stopped abruptly, staring at a cowering figure; his cowl in tattered pieces, helmet cracked. A helmet she's never seen before. She blinked wildly, words escaping her. The masked man looked up sharply, hands bracing his weight against the floor.

"Rey…" a deep voice pleaded.

Rey inhaled sharply, her eyes softened for a mere moment. She took a step forward in contemplation and stood her ground.

"I...thought-" The man continued, his breath heavied.

"I have nothing to say to you, Kylo Ren." Rey looked down at the man defiantly, her lip quivered. "Or would you prefer Supreme Leader?"

A small voice trembled through the mask, he lowered his head in shame. Still kneeling before her. Rey noticed he was holding his rib. Drops of blood fell from his leathered glove onto the floor.

"Are you here for pity?" She growled savagely.

Kylo Ren shook his head slowly, "I didn't choose this." He helped himself up slowly, hands still gripping his side.

"Yes, you did choose this." She glowered at him, a smirk planted on her lips. Without another word, she spun around and headed out of Poe's quarters.

"Wait-" Kylo outstretched his hand out to her. She faced him once more as his hand fell lazily at his side. "You changed your hair." He said soflty.

"And you're still a creature in a mask. Funny how some things change and some people don't. I know you. What you do now does not even compare to your past actions….you're inhuman. A broken image of a boy who once was. Are you satisfied you've surpassed Vader's legacy?" She looked at him angrily, her fist now clenched.

Kylo lifted his bloodied glove to his helmet and threw it aside. His familiar gaze penetrated hers. "You do know me. The only one who ever has." He said in a whisper. She took a moment to study his features. A face so unfamiliar, a ghost of a person who had potential to do good. His hair was longer than she had last seen, and another scar grazed his left brow. Yet, his dark eyes still glimmered into hers. 

"Whatever you're doing won't work this time. It's my turn to finish what you've started." She jerked her hand to her hanging belt and rested her handed on her hilted saber. "I've re-established the Resistance, there are new force users ready to fight for the cause, everything you fought to destroy.''

Kylo took a limping step towards her, allowing Rey to grip the hilt of her blade tighter. Kylo looked down and examined the saber through the entangled fingers. He looked up in awe, impressed. "You made it…" He said under his breath.

Rey unhooked the hilt from her belt and unleashed the saber. A flaming hot white energy flew out from one side of the lightsaber, and then again from the other, mirroring each other perfectly. She twirled the double ended saber proudly in her hands and pointed it at him viciously. "I learned a thing or two in the past five years."

Kylo took a step back, eyeing the saber's tip. "I can explain." He rushed his words now. "I've been overthrown, my own army-well Hux's army have taken over-"

Rey's brow arched. "Have they also come to realize how much of a monster you've turned to be?"

Kylo winced at her words. "N-no, you don't understand. They're planning an att-"

"Enough!" Rey exclaimed violently.

"Rey?" A woman's voice turned her focus over. An older woman, buns for hair stared worriedly at her.

She turned her focus to the woman at the doorway, whose brows raised curiously. "General Leia" She breathed heavily, looking around frantically. She sheathed her saber back onto her belt. Kylo stood wordlessly between them. His face softened even more at the sight of his mother.

"I mean..." Leia looked between Rey and instinctively into the eyes of her son who she could not see "not really complaining that you're in here. But why are you in here?" She half smiled, Leia's focus passed Rey's shoulder.

Rey looked behind her and Kylo was gone, she looked back at Leia frantically. " I um...thought I heard something in here." She lied.

Leia looked beyond her and noticed blood on her floor. She rushed over and looked between her blank stare and the drops of floor on the ground. "Rey are you okay, are you bleeding?" She walked over to her and studied her, worried, looking for her wound.

"N-no...I'm fine. Thank you." Rey stuttered as the General rested her hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"If you say so. Need my favorite Resistance player in tip-top shape." She smiled widely, and shook her affectionately.

"You tell Poe and Chewbacca the same thing." She chuckled back.

He shooed her jokingly. "Ah, you caught me! I can't pick favorites now, can I? I'm blessed with a great team, what can I say?" Leia let go of her shoulder and eyed her more seriously. "Listen...I've been meaning to speak to you." Her tone deepened.

Rey gulped in response.

"What do you think we set up camp...a more stable base somewhere?" She paced back and forth in her quarters, stopping at the view; the total darkness of space.

"I-I would like that." Rey responded sincerely.

"What's a woman gotta do to get a decent meal around here up in the air? The New Order haven't tracked us up here yet, I feel like they've covered all ground. Should buy us some more time to train the Younglings. Any suggestions?"

Rey looked deep in thought. "Fondor?" She asked her hopefully.

Leia stopped her pacing and looked at her blankly. " Have you seen them? There are kids on this ship. They're a creepy bunch of people. Bald and purple skin…" She muttered waving off her idea. "Bald…and purple...I hate purple..." she repeated softly, jerking her head in disagreeance.

"Hardly scary…" Rey responded, however Leia disregarded her comment. "Well actually..." Rey lifted an index finger in the air, the idea coming to her. "Ossus." She concluded, nodding her head, as if agreeing with herself. "That's where Luke trained some of his disciples, there's a temple there...abandoned for years. That's what he told me."

Leia stopped in her tracks. She looked at her with fear in his eyes. "Won't he know to check there?"

"This was the first generation of Jedi he taught," correcting him. "I can find the temple."

"And Ben?" Leia eyed her seriously.

Rey shuddered at his name and looked into the eyes of his mother, thinking of her next words carefully. "He wouldn't know of its existence. We need solid ground Lei-General…" She corrected herself, ashamed.

She quickly walked in her direction, closing the gap by mere inches. "You knew Luke the most in the later parts of his life. I'm putting my trust in you, our lives our in our own hands. Send the coordinates to the bridge crew. Meet me there in ten."

_

Rey put away the sacred Jedi texts hidden under her flimsy mattress. Her quarters were bare and looked untouched. However, the bed was facing the window which she would stare through during her sleepless nights. She left her quarters and told the Younglings to head to their respective rooms.

"Where are we going?" A young blonde boy beckoned after her. He clung to the door, only one of his blue eyes peered at her innocently.

Rey turned back in surprise. "Somewhere safe." She gave him a small smile. He returned the smile and scurried off, the heavy door shut behind him in a loud rumble.

Rey's ears perked. Something felt off. And again, another rumbling noise, this time louder circled around her. She instinctively ran to the children's wing and pressed the emergency enclosure which created a double-walled cortosis barrier. She grabbed the hilt of her saber and rushed towards the bridge. "LEIA!" She screamed vehemently. As she reached the doors of the bridge, Leia gave her a weak smile. Rey tried to pull open the door with no luck. Leia's eyes lowered solemnly. Rey bashed furiously at the door as a wave of flames engulfed the bridge, throwing Leia up against the door.

The ship in distress, careened in a downward motion and Rey's stomach lurched. The emergency siren started blazing as hundreds of students grabbed onto anything they could find in arm's reach for a weapon.

From the corner of her eye, Poe whizzed into her view and violently tried to open the bridge door. But Rey was unfocused, her eyes in shock. Poe gently rested his hands onto her shoulders. "Can you get me in?" His breath was heavy and his eyes pleaded. "Rey!" He summoned her, waking her from her trance like state.

Rey fell to her knees and stared at the door. Poe heard the faintest click and roughly opened the door, ran to Leia and dragged her out of the room. He lay her next to Rey. Rey snapped out of it. She saw Leia's disfigured face as Poe kept muttering to himself. "I need to pilot the ship. Where are the CONTROLS!?" He yelled frantically, rubbing his hands through his hair as he looked at all the bodies badly burned on the bridge.

"Rey…" She heard softly. Rey thought she was dreaming, she was listening to Leia's voice. She looked down and Leia was holding onto Rey's clammy hand. "My son, I know you saw him, I felt his presence." Rey held onto Leia's hand tighter and stared into her eyes, her face covered in red. "You're the only o-one. He's in trouble...I know it. Save him, Rey. For me."

Rey stared into Leia's closing eyes as if time was passing slowly. A rush of people swept up the General and headed to the medical bay. However, Rey focused on the burned arm that now hung from the frantic cries. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rey felt the pit of her stomach drop. She was not surprised but she felt she lost the last glimmer of hope that connected her to the sense of having a parent.

"She's gone. I'm sorry." Finn's eyes never left hers. He rubbed her arms gently and noticed her eyes welling up with tears. Chewbacca pushed Finn aside and wrapped her tightly in a hug that squeezed the remaining breath out of her.

"Thank you Chewie." She squirmed out of his reach and growled sadly in response.

Poe let out a heavy breath. "We lost the bridge crew and General Leia but we've landed. Thanks to Rey, the Younglings are safe."

"Thanks to you, the rest of us made it out alive." Finn looked up at Poe admiringly.

He gave him a small wink. "Only the best pilot on this galaxy, Finn."

"I can repair the ship!" Rose piped up, holding a wrench. BB-8 rolled into view beeping happily.

Everyone looked at Rose curiously, but Poe shook his head in surprise. "Have you seen the ship? No wrench in the Resistance can fix what the New Order just did."

Rose looked down embarrassed, trying to change the subject. "Where are we anyways?"

Poe took a deep breath and opened the main doors of the ship. The heavy metal door fell off into a puff of sand.

"Are you kidding me!?" Finn yelled in response, his hands running through his hair. BB-8 jumped ahead of the others, beeping angrily.

"Jakku…" Rey said softly, the words escaping her.

"Closest and safest place I could get it to." Poe raised his hands in defiance.

Finn pointed out of the ship, at the vast nothingness. "Why do we always end up here!?" He angrily marched out of the ship. Rose followed behind him, confused.

A bittersweet smile etched on Rey's lips. She took a look out in the distance. "At least I know my way around." She reassured them, running to the front of the pack, leading the way.

One of the Younglings had a hard time running in the sand. He caught up to Finn and tugged at his sleeve. "Y'know...my papa always told me Jakku is furthest rock anyone could find on a star map and that war could never find anyone there. But he didn't quite use that language."

"Wishful thinking." Finn begrudgingly said to the Youngling. "But yeah...you're right. Nobody has anything to do here." Rey looked back at him, insulted. She raised her brow. "Except Rey, Rey was born here." He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

The hundreds of Younglings exchanged the ooh's and aah's as they took in the sandy scenery. One Younging yelled out "this place sucks!"

Rey spun around confronting everyone. "Maybe this just goes to show that no matter where you're from that you can make a difference?" She continued to walk ahead in the vast land of nothingness. The rest of the pack cleared their throat, not uttering another word.

Rey heard a metal clang as she looked to her right and noticed C3P0 slap R2D2. "This place is not as hot as Tattooine. Your insufferable lack of knowledge astounds me R2." R2 beeped angrily and sped off, ahead of the group."Wait for me! Oh, you silly machine!" BB-8 rolled between his legs, almost tripping C3P0 and sped towards R2.

Rey shook her head in annoyance.

"So any special sights to digest on this planet? Didn't quite get the time last I was here!" Poe now took off his jacket and used it to shield his face from the blowing sand.

Rey's eyes lit up. "Well to our left is where I would scavenge an AT-AT for parts to sell and straight this way is a ship I found, I kept the helmet and everything!" The Younglings pretended to be impressed. Rey noticed. "I haven't ever gone this way actually, there was a myth that a massive angry Hutt lived there!" She successfully manage to etch fear into their eyes.

"That looks like Tuanul! Well looks, a bit different from down here...hey buddy! Remember that place?" Poe yelled out as BB-8 assured him with sad beeps. "How about we go that way then?" He flashed Rey a wide smile. Rey shook her head in agreeance.

_

What seemed like hours flew by as Rey would explain each scattered junk that was strewn across the land and what it was used for. Everyone was licking the sweat off their faces for moisture.

Multiple beeps were heard in the distance from R2 and BB-8, Rey looked up and sensed a shift in the force. She quickly wiped the beads of sweat off of her face and caught up to the droids. She stood still, examining the scene before her. She recognized it and didn't at the same time. The world shut around her as she walked slowly through the simple etches of names on pieces of junk which lay in sequence.

"You're on Jakku…" A soft voice called behind her. "I knew you'd go back." Rey knew exactly who was speaking to her. She let the deep voice continue to talk as she walked carefully in the sand. "My mother. Can you bury her here?" The voice cracked.

Rey finally turned around and noticed tears welling up in the man's brown eyes. "Yes." She replied simply but her eyes said much more. His lip quivered and he bit on them hard, trying not to let the tears go.

"Next to your family." Kylo Ren stood next to her and stared at the graves they both knew belonged to her parents. Her shadow cast over the makeshift graves but his shadow never touched the sand.

"Where are you?" She finally said after many moments of silence. Her eyes did not look up from the graves.

"With you, always." He whispered as his voice and body trailed with the blowing sand.

"Hey! Rey! Is everything okay?" A man's touch shook her gently. "Who were you talking to?" Finn looked at her now worried.

"Hm?" Rey finally looked up. "Oh...I just thought it would be a good idea to give Leia a proper burial here…"

Poe looked up solemnly. "Good idea. We'll go back and handle that tonight." 

_

The grave marked the halfway point between the ship and the village Tuanul. Once they stepped foot in the village, robed humans came holding staffs, their tips burned with fire. It looked like they were waiting for their arrival.

"Your like are welcome here." The eldest of the group came forth and unhooded his face. His short gray hair curtained his jaw.

"We're with the Resistance." Poe said proudly.

The hooded figures glanced quickly at each other. "We know." A scarlet haired woman, much younger said in a sultry voice.

"Come children! There is food and water aplenty!" Another olive skinned man, ushered the kids to the fire cascading in the background.

"You look familiar." The eldest looked up at Rey with knowing eyes.

Rey gave him a small smile. "I was born here."

"No you weren't." The elder said. Rey's eyes widened. "You were born when the force awakened in you. You have read the sacred texts."

Rey looked at him, confused. "What is this place?"

"Do you think force-users are no longer strewn in the galaxy? We are everywhere. No longer in hiding. Thanks to your like." The elder turned slowly and pointed his fiery staff at the huts in the distance. "We will speak in the morning. Rest, for now."

"I-ah...we have some business to take care of. We need to go back to our ship." Poe said apologetically.

"There's some speeders here!" Rose yelled out to the crew, sounding excited.

"Can we use them?" Rey's eyes glimmered.

"There are three, yes. But abandoned and uncared for. They will serve you no good." The elder croaked.

"I can fix them!" Rose grabbed her wrench from her tool belt once more and smiled widely.

Rey looked at her and smiled. "We can fix them." She reassured her.

While the children were well feasted, Poe, Rey, Finn, Rose and Chewbacca shared the three speeders between them. Chewbacca weighed down Rey's heavily as he turned to sit on it, growling apologetically.

"It's okay. I know you wanted to come." Rey reassured the wookie. He looked into the sand solemnly.

The trio of speeders took off into to the night. Poe illuminated the way, borrowing one of the flamed staffs from the villagers. "Do you think the New Order followed us here?" Rey looked sideways, addressing Poe.

Poe shook his head and bit his bottom lip. "To be honest, I'm not so sure. There was one ship that attacked us. It seemed to have left after it destroyed the bridge. Probably a warning for what's to come."

Rey took a deep breath. "We're not safe here."

"We're not safe anywhere, not anymore." Poe sniffled as he looked ahead. "But there's hope for more. Leia knew it. I know it, now we'll fight for it."

"Maybe fighting is not the answer." Rose quipped from behind Finn, tightening her grip around his waist.

"If things were that simple Rose, trust me. I can talk." Poe chuckled but a hint of sadness was apparent in his tone.

"The Jedi used non-violence as much as possible. Perhaps there is a way." Rey said seriously.

"What!?" Finn now looked over surprised. "Are you going to go knock on Kylo Ren's door and ask for a treaty?"

"Maybe I should." Rey snapped back, catching Finn off guard.

"There's been rumours…" Poe began, silencing the both of them. "That Kylo has nothing to do with the New Order. He hasn't been seen in years."

Rey's brows furrowed. "What?!" She exclaimed. 

Poe cleared his throat as his Speeder made convoluted noises. He tried to yell over it. "The First Order has been changed to the New Order and the posterboy hasn't made an appearance since. Yeah...stuff's been happening under his name but he's become a ghost. He might even be dead. Just a way for the Order to keep us scared."

"He's not!" Rey said defensively. Everyone looked at her confused. "I mean...I don't believe it. Why hasn't he been seen?"

Poe bit his bottom lip once more. "No idea, but something's fishy." 


	3. Chapter 3

She needed to speak to him but didn't know how. Unbeknownst to the others, Rey buried Leia next to her parents. She couldn't muster the courage to tell them, her own friends. The questions would be endless. Kylo never questioned her. She remembered how he just sat across from her on Ahch-To, listening to her qualms, reassuringly.

She stared into the fire outside of the hut her peers were sleeping in. She sat alone, she always felt alone. "Kylo…" She whispered into the wild flames. No answer. Tears of frustration fell. She bit her top lip, tasting the saltiness of her tears, she winced in pain. Not a physical one, but the torment of being unable to speak to anyone without being judged. "Ben…" She whispered once more. The name was hard to say, she could tell the two apart, even though they were the same person.

The flame flickered more gently, a strange wind passed through. "I'm here, Rey." A voice said simply. Ben Solo was perched on a stone, opposite her. The flames cast an orange hue that warmed his face. The face she remembered.

Instantaneously, she felt a pang in her chest as more tears started to stream down her face. "How?" She questioned her surroundings and what was happening.

"I heard you call me." He said simply, staring at her intently.

Rey closed her eyes and opened them slowly. "Am I dreaming?" She couldn't believe he was there.

"No." He replied. "I've been trying- since that day on Crait...I don't know how much time we have to talk…five years…I thought you shut yourself off from the force." He looked at her, unwilling to blink. He gripped onto his side and shuddered in pain. Rey examined him. He looked weaker, and the years bore heavy on his lids. "I know what you're going to say," he continued, "you hate me and want nothing to do with me."

Rey looked at him in surprise. Perhaps she had felt that way, for a mere moment. "I've made peace with the path that you chose." She chose her words carefully.

He let out a small breath, his lip trembled. "So have I." Rey glared at the sadness in his eyes. "I'm on the run."

Rey wiped away some stray tears. "So the rumours are true."

Ben looked at her seriously. "Depends what you've heard."

Rey thought back at their conversation. "You've been looking for me?"

His dark eyes glimmered with hunger. "Yes. But now I know you're on Jakku."

"Will you be telling the New Order?" She asked him cautiously. She folded her arms, warming her body.

Ben analyzed her movements carefully. "You know I wouldn't." She knew he was right, he wouldn't lie to her. "But they're planning something, I don't know the full extent of what is going on but I have someone on the inside-."

"Are you alright?" Rey's interruption knocked Ben's train of thought. He sat in silence contemplating her words. "Before she-your mother told me you were in trouble." Ben's lip twitched in response. "Mother's intuition." Rey clarified.

"I need you." Ben said bluntly. "Rey, more than ever...please." He pleaded, his words genuine.

"What do you need?" Rey let out a small breath. Ben stood up from the stone and walked over to where she was sitting. He haphazardly fell onto the stone next to her. Clearly in pain. She helped him sit as he brushed himself off. "You need healing. Come to Jakku. We'll help you.

Ben shook his head in disagreement. "They'll kill me. Everything I've done."

Tears welled up in Rey's eyes once more. "I'll tell them. They'll understand."

Ben let out a small laugh. "Not everyone is like you Rey. It's over. I'm past redeeming in their eyes, the damage is done. Ben Solo is dead. I'm nothing but a monster in a mask."

Rey held out her hand. Ben's scarred brow raised as he placed her hand in his and held tightly. They looked at each other wordlessly. A jolt of electricity passed through their bodies. They stared at each other, lips parted intaking all the information.

Rey saw herself falling in a muddy puddle, rain caressing her face as someone came behind her wielding a sword, trying to attack her. A group of five other cloaked figures rushed from a distance running towards her.

She saw a large formed army walking methodically through a hangar.

She saw a more youthful looking Ben, giving her a half smile. Perhaps the first smile she's ever seen of his.

But something...some white emanating barrier stopped her from seeing anything more.

She focused her gaze back onto Ben. His lips parted in confusion. "Why is this happening?" His grip slackened as it fell onto his lap. His uncertainty was crushing him.

"I read…" Rey began, slowing her words. "The Sacred Jedi Texts. It's called force-bonding. Snoke wasn't the one that instilled this on us."

"I know. I've always known." He reassured her. "I knew you were the one that was going to help me defeat Snoke. I couldn't do it without you…" His voice trailed.

Rey gulped audibly.

"Will you help me?" Ben looked up at her, his eyes innocent.

"They need my help too." Rey was afraid to lose eye contact with Ben, fearing he would disappear. Ben looked deep in thought, staring at his lap. "My needs are selfish, you know that." She gazed at him intently, hanging onto his every word. "But this galaxy we're living in...is ours. It's always been ours. It's made for you and I. It's nothing without us."

Rey let out a faded breath. "It's not all about us. There's a future generation under our grasp. There's a bigger picture here, Ben."

Ben had never gotten quite used to Rey using his name. His eyes faltered to her lips. Realizing, they darted back up. "I will help you with what you need to do after this fight is over. But first we have to fight the now, instead of worrying about the after. They'll only get stronger if we wait." He pledged sincerely. A wave of energy passed through them, solidifying the tangible energy. "I promise."

Rey mustered a weak smile. "I believe you."

Ben was surprised. He stared at her blankly, unknowing of what to do now. Unsure he would have gotten this far.

"The villagers here are force users. They'll help the Younglings develop their powers. Without me here, they'll be safe. They'll be under the radar." Rey was thinking out loud.

"It won't be safe wherever I am, no matter how quiet it is." Ben told her honestly. "But I'll keep you safe." His giddiness was palpable.

"I can handle myself." Rey retaliated gently, standing up swiftly. "I'll speak to the others. Where are you located?"

"The unknown regions…" Ben's voice hurried. "I'll send you the coordinates to Ahch-To."

"Ahch-To?" Rey responded seriously, her eyes widened. "What are you doing there?"

Ben looked surprised that she knew of the location. "I'll explain when you get here…" Ben pondered in thought. "How are you getting here?"

Rey hadn't quite thought it through but realized that Plutt always had a ship lying around to use in the marketplace. "Connections. Don't bother with the coordinates. I know the way." She winked at him.

Ben looked both impressed and taken aback. He waved goodbye as he disappeared into thin air and the world continued moving at a steady pace around her. Rey turned around and noticed the rising suns and Poe yawning out of his tent in a dusty shirt that was once presumed to be white.

"Poe!" She exclaimed loudly. "I know it's sudden. But I need to leave Jakku."

Poe barely opened his eyes as he stopped stretching mid-way. "We're leaving already? The ship isn't repaired yet." He stifled another yawn.

"No...no. I'm leaving. I'm sorry. I have something I need to do. You'll be safe here without me, the villagers will help train the Younglings. And you! If you need a ship, Unkar Plutt has many you can steal. He's just south of here.

Poe snapped out of it and looked around furiously. "Did I miss something? Are you alright? Did you sleep?" He inched closer, his brown eyes eyed her curiously.

"Y-yes. No. I mean...I'll be fine! You all will be alright too! Trust me!" Here, if you need to contact me, I'll have my beacon." She took his hand and a rush of memories flooded through her mind.

She saw an X wing blasting through a sea of enemies. BB-8 chirping excitedly and fist pumping and hugging.

She saw the Younglings, more experienced and using the Force successfully.

She saw a familiar hand grabbing his affectionately.

She placed the beacon in his hand and smiled widely, baring all her teeth. "Tell them I'll miss them and I'll be back. I promise."

Poe still looked dazed and confused, now looking at the beacon in his hand. Rey ran to her satchel and took out a slew of books and left them resting against the tent and stuffed some supplies in her bag. She ran back to Poe and bowed her head ever so slightly in his direction. "General Poe." She said in goodbyes, giving him a lasting wave as she placed a leg over a Speeder and took off into the distance, the village behind her, no longer in sight.

Time went by quickly, a pang of guilt hit her as she didn't get to say goodbye to the others. But she couldn't focus on that now because she knew she would see her friends again. The marketplace was in sight but something else caught her attention in the distance. The Millenium Falcon was back on the deserted land. She laughed loudly at the coincidence and decided to pay Plutt a visit before she took off.

She slowly made her way up to his concession stand and gave him a wry smile.

The Crolute's beady eyes opened wider than he's ever seen before.

"I have some friends staying here temporarily. Hurt them and I'll destroy everything you love. You'll know who they are." Rey bared her pearly teeth. "And I'll have Chewbacca rip off your other arm."

"Where are you going?" He growled, waving his only fist as she walked away.

She winked at him. "I'm taking what's mine." She ran off in the direction of the Falcon without another word.

Unkar Plutt's thugs scurried immediately to his side. Plutt raised out his hand to stop them from moving. "I wouldn't mess with her or the Wookie if I were you. I need my arm." He groaned disdainfully as he saw the Falcon leave his grasp once more and shot off into the sky. 


	4. Chapter 4

The numerous rocky islands covered in trees were visible to Rey's view. The familiar land was unchanged and yet, felt strange to be in its presence once more. Rey did not see reason to ever go back to this oceanic terrain ever again, until now. Her nerves stiffened as she landed in the same spot she did the first time she visited the land, with another standing on the cliff.

Rey was mesmerized by Ben's dark hair that whipped elegantly through the wind. His back to the ship, as if he were marvelling the sights ahead. Rey's insides were anything but calm. She lowered herself, feet which she couldn't feel, touching the lush grass.

Ben turned his head sideways acknowledging her presence. He closed his eyes for a brief moment as his lips parted ever so slightly. Rey watched as his body shifted, now facing her. Five years had gone and he seemed like a different man. The Force Bond had not done him any justice. His narrow face twitched involuntarily as he examined her head to toe as if he met her for the first time. Her long, loose strands of hair blew wildly in front of her eyes. She tucked her hair behind her ear and walked closer to him.

The energy surrounding them was palpable and full, unexplainable to either party. She couldn't help but gawk at his eyes; which were so expressive. His mind, the easiest and hardest to read.

He closed the gap and looked unsure of his next actions, slightly flustered. "You made it." He seemed dumbfounded at his simplistic opening line.

"I made it." Rey answered with a smile.

Ben's lip curled at the end, Rey couldn't help but focus on them.

"I didn't think you'd come in that." He ushered his head towards the Falcon.

Rey chuckled slightly looking back at the ship and noticed the Lanai caretakers already scrubbing the windows vehemently. The caretakers took one look at Rey and scowled in her direction. "They never liked me." She said sincerely.

"I can't see why." He said seriously. "I understand you've been here before?" Ben forcibly turned his back around, facing the ocean.

"Map to Skywalker…" Her voice was low "...it led me here." She said honestly. "He was living here after...well you know."

Ben looked contemplative. "Hm." He muttered. "The longer I stayed here, the longer I realize it makes sense. Funny, how I tried so hard to get that information from you but I landed here by chance."

Rey looked at him, slightly confused. "Funny." She repeated solemnly, looking around. "Are you alone?"

Ben rested his hands around his back and cricked his neck. "Not anymore." Rey blushed. "I am on Ahch-To alone, yes." He clarified. "But I do have the Knights of Ren with me, they're scattered on assignments for the moment."

Rey pursed her lips. "Knights of Ren? Are they not part of the Order?"

Ben shook his head in disagreeance, slightly amused. "No, they're loyal to me now. Not the Order. They are defectors, save one who is my spy on the inside handing me information on Hux's plans."

Rey blinked in realization. "Do you trust them?"

"No." Ben replied simply, unashamed. "But I trust you."

Rey felt her cheeks redden profusely. "Why me?" She gazed intently at him, waiting for an answer.

Ben made his way up the steps and spoke as she kept her distance, staring at his broad shoulders. "You wear your heart on your sleeve. I know you speak the truth with every word that comes out of your mouth. If you wish to lie, you would rather not talk and avoid the question."

Rey cursed at herself as she sped up and faced him, walking backwards up the stone steps to the top of the hill. "Why are you here?"

Ben made his way to the top of the cliff and sat on a stone bench overlooking the huts Rey were so familiar with. "The same reason I would imagine you came here. For answers."

Rey paced back and forth between the man sitting and the hut she used to sleep in. "What do you want from me? I have Younglings I could be teaching…" Her voice teetered on impatience.

"I'm asking you to teach me." Ben looked up at her pleadingly.

Rey's eyes widened in shock. "What?" She said through faded breath.

"You are the only I've even seen successfully access the Dark and Light side of the Force without an ounce of hesitation. You've studied the Jedi," he pointed at her lightsaber, "you access the Dark…and yet, here you are a perfect combination of the two. It's like you walk between these two worlds we thought was impossible." He ran his bare fingers through his obsidian hair. "I was torn apart. I do not want to be seen as two people anymore."

Rey's eyes fluttered with surprise. "I'm not perfect."

Ben looked up at her with sincerity in his eyes. His words couldn't leave his lips as if he was fighting them off. "Please." He said once more. Something about that word haunted Rey since the first time he uttered them, with his hand outstretched.

"I wouldn't know where to begin, you're older than I am. Much stronger than I could ever-"

Ben stood up and pushed the thought away with his hand. "No. I'm weak. Weak-willed, I've accepted it long ago. But you are the polar opposite. You stand for what you believe in, unconsumed by the dangers of the Dark Side." His confession seemed to have pulled all the energy from his body.

A sudden realization hit Rey as she dropped her satchel to Ben's bewilderment. "Sit." She commanded. He listened with no objection. She ruffled through and smiled when she finally reached over and held a syringe between her fingers. "Where does it hurt?" She eyed him for the response.

He blinked and pointed at his side, now covered with his robes.

"Ah-um." Rey deliberated. She handed him the syringe. "Put this on it later. It will help with your wound."

Ben pocketed the syringe wordlessly and changed the subject. "Will you teach me?"

Rey sat next to him. "I don't know what you already know…"

Ben's eyes softened. "Start from the beginning."

Rey inhaled sharply. "What are you hoping to gain from this?"

"A fresh start." His honestly left his parted lips before he had the time to think of the answer.

Rey gave him a weak smile.

"I found the cave you spoke of, long ago." He changed the subject. "And a set of robes. Other than that, there isn't much to go on here."

"What are the Knights of Ren doing?" Rey prodded.

"Finding Kyber Crystals." He answered swiftly.

"Did you think you could face the Order with your small group?" Rey raised her brow, unsure.

Ben lowered his head, his thin hair enveloped his face out of view. He dug his palm into his forehead. "I had no choice. Hux overthrew me. I ran before he had a chance to kill me in my sleep. I didn't like the odds of one man versus thousands."

A line appeared between Rey's brow. "He tried to kill you in your sleep?"

He exhaled sharply. "He found out about Snoke shortly after the fight. He knew I killed him. I advised the Knights and left. Finding shelter, finding a new purpose to my life. But by doing nothing, I felt useless...and I see my name still whispered in the mouths of the unknowing as if it was a curse. It is a curse." He looked up at the woman beside him as his eyes glimmered in hope. "I called for you. Spoke to you as if you were there listening to me. But you didn't hear me."

Rey took in all the information and attempted to process it. "I'm sorry. I couldn't control it." Her tone sincere.

"That's where you're wrong." Ben shook his head disapprovingly. "I saw the way you looked at me the last time, five years ago. I knew you wouldn't be able to hear me unless you were ready. You do control it."

The revelation sparked a flame inside Rey's insides, flooding her with emotion. "I called for you…" She muttered to herself, barely a whisper.

Ben nodded. "We're connected, you and I. More than you realize. What do you think that means?"

Rey looked at his features, following the lines and turned her head sharply, now embarassed. "We're going to help each other."

Ben seemed slightly dissatisfied by her answer but accepted it regardless. "Right."

Rey peered at him now, closing one eye and blocking it from the sun. "Who exactly are the Knights of Ren? Fans of yours?"

Ben smirked. "No." He gulped loudly. "Snoke's apprentices, as I was one of them."

Rey now stared at the sun, unsurprised. "Ah." She said cooly. "And you were the most gifted of the apprentices." She bobbed her head in understanding.

"Was." He emphasized sharply.

"Are they on Ilum then?" She said as she grabbed the hilt of her saber, examining it thoroughly.

Ben watched her, mesmerized. "They had sabers, long ago. Snoke had pried them out of his bony hands and forced me to create my saber with a cracked crystal which I'm sure you've figured out. He left the others with nothing." Rey studied his body now, his torso hung no belt. "I have the hilt, I do not own the cracked crystal any longer." He noticed her gaze.

"Where is it?" She asked, surprised.

"Drowning in the ocean behind us." He didn't follow her eyes to the body of water that surrounded them.

Rey furrowed her brows. "You're defenceless?" Her tone was somewhat angry. "You could have died!"

Ben noticed her concern and thought it was misplaced. "I threw it as you landed. I have another crystal. I've been hanging on to it for years. Found it soon after I left the order."

Rey now looked at him, impressed. "Well, we better get started. Show it to me." Ben fumbled in his pocket and looked at her serenely. An obsidian gem, twinkled gently in his rested palm. She looked at him, confused. "Where did you get this?"

Ben closed his palm and tapped his knee in frustration. "You know how. I earned it, it's the only way to get this specific one. You must have read about it."

"I did." She replied as quick as the wind blew her hair. "But how did you earn it?" She prodded.

Ben gave her a sideways glance. "The New Order had sent hired assassins to take care of the defectors." Rey looked at him shocked. "Apparently this was passed down through generations of Clan Wren."

"Is it safe?" She looked at his palm intently. "You just added more enemies to the pile you already started with."

Ben's lip twitched to a faint smile. "Nothing I can't handle now."

Rey used her palms to carry her weight as she stared at the hut ahead of her, pondering. 'Well...we have a lot of work to do." She jumped from her seat in a burst of energy and wiped herself off. She outstretched her hand to him, a small grin plastered onto her face. He looked at her hand, unsure. He placed it gently into hers and clasped tightly as she helped him up from the stone bench with little effort.


	5. Chapter 5

"We would have to start from scratch." Rey was hunched over the stone table staring at Ben's hilt. "The crossguards won't do your new crystal any good since it's not cracked." The tip of her tongue traced her top lip, her eyes focused on the metal in her hand. Ben hovered, intrigued. "The power cell is too small for this type of crystal…" she mutter aloud, "energy gate, modulation circuit, blade emitter shroud, emitter matrix and an activator is all I need."

Ben looked wide-eyed between her and the disassembled hilt. "Oh...is that all?" He said sarcastically. "You can't find any of those here…" His tone veered on annoyed.

Rey stood up, and shuffled through her satchel and carried a few items and threw it across the table proudly. She turned to smile at him, oozing confidence. "Oh, yes you can." Ben let out a small breath as if he wasn't surprised that she brought supplies. "Scavenger." She winked at him and continued her focus on his saber. Ben looked away, embarrassed. "Would you like hand grip ridges or a blade length adjuster?"

"The grip." Ben said without hesitation.

"Good choice." She smiled at the piece of metal, showing him how she'd be placing it. Ben stared intently, divulging all the information. "Non-lethal power setting?"

A line appeared between Ben's brows. "For what purpose?" 

Rey shook her head in shock, mouth agape. "Training purposes...obviously." 

Ben seemed to contemplate this decision thoroughly. "Unnecessary." He concluded.

Rey's head cocked to one side, slightly surprised. "Very well. And most importantly...the style?"

Ben's glance faltered to her saber. He scoffed in retaliation. "What are my options?"

Rey looked up giddily, excitement apparent in her voice. "Well, this crystal came straight from a Darksaber which we could attempt to recreate but it would look like a sword and I am inexperienced in crafting a hilt in such a way…"

"Not interested." Ben said sharply, mind made. "Don't want a recreation of the original, it would be suspect."

Rey nodded in agreement. "Then your options are limited to; single, double, double spinning, curved hilt, pistol or rifle, which I wouldn't really recommend, pike, cane, or shoto style which is half the size of the single but you wouldn't have much of a grip…"

Ben stared at her blankly, his dark eyes blinked insufferably. "You read about all these in the Jedi texts?"

"Yes!" She said enthusiastically. "Page turners, honestly!"

"I hardly doubt it." Ben sneered. "Single is fine."

Rey smiled widely, excited. "As you wish, Ben." A tinge of color popped vividly across his cheeks. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves. "Alright! So…" she began explaining, lifting one of the metal pieces, "when assembling a saber you have to make sure not to invert the emitter matrix. If improperly activated, the power grid of the saber would backfire, killing you instantly."

"Great. Good to know." Ben said, nodding his head, eyes wide with fear.

They placed the pieces together, forming into each other like a puzzle. Rey would call out the pieces as Ben handed them to her. "You're catching on quick." She reassured him with a warm smile. Ben's mouth hung open as he watched her assemble the rest of his saber in silence. Her hands moved methodically, believing she had done this hundreds of times before. "The last piece, you know what to do…" She said in a hushed tone.

She handed him the hilt, heavier than he remembered. A small gap was left open so he would place his crystal. He gripped the hilt tightly and stared at her, impressed. "Here? Now?"

"It's waiting for it's new master." Her brows were raised, she ushered him to put the crystal in place.

He fumbled in his pocket, half-afraid it fell and was lost forever. He clutched onto the crystal tightly as he took in a nervous breath. He dropped it in place, it clinked stiff into its new home. "Thank you." He muttered appreciatively, his eyes lowered, unable to match hers.

"Don't thank me yet. For all you know, I inverted the emitter matrix." She laughed and for the first time, she heard him laugh too. She couldn't help but gawk as his deep voice drawled into a genuine laugh. He caught himself as he cleared his throat. She continued to stare at him, surprised.

Ben closed one eye, slightly worried that she might not have been joking. But a burst of energy flowed through him into his new saber before he had the chance to even press on the activator. A warm energy, a welcome one. He quickly pressed the button, now impatient. The hot energy burst through impressively. They looked at the saber in awe. The black energy was engulfed in a white hot flame.

"Wow." They whispered in unison.

"I thought it would just be black." Rey said, impressed at the visual before her. Ben continued to look at his new saber in awe, the hot flame mirrored in his glimmering eyes. It cascaded warmth through his body as he twirled it around expertly around the hut. "How does it feel?" She eyed the saber thoroughly, looking for flaws.

"Perfect." Ben's mouth hadn't closed since he saw it for the first time.

Rey couldn't help but admire Ben's childish features glowing against the flame. "I'm happy I could help you." She said sincerely. Ben hurriedly closed the activator and stared at her. Unsure of what he was thinking. His stare was demanding, hungry...yet conflicted. "Ben. What's wrong?" She noticed his shift in tone.

"Why are you so forgiving?"

Rey looked into his eyes, confused.

"Why?" He demanded once more.

"I see the good in you." She looked deep into his eyes as they watered ever so slightly.

Ben shook his head, using his palm to cover his eyes. "I don't deserve it." He sounded frustrated.

She walked up to him slowly. "And who told you that?"

"Everyone! Everyone except for you!" He yelled angrily. She stood her ground.

She gently took his hand and pushed his arm away from his face so he could look at her. "I'm not everyone, I'm a nobody." She smiled weakly. His arm fell lazily to his side.

Ben let out a small laugh, he gulped audibly. "No. You're everything. I'm nothing...I'm nothing without you, Rey." He felt an odd sensation. One that he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt constricted but it was welcome. The tiny woman's arms were tightly wrapped around his torso as she nestled her head into his chest. He was unsure of what to do. He stood still, arms hanging lazily at his sides, powerless.

"I hear a heart." She laughed into his chest. "See...you have one." She gripped tighter and asked for nothing in return. He stared at the cracked stone wall of the hut, his insides leapt in emotion, unable to face her. "You asked for my help…" She loosened her grip and smirked, her eyes focusing on every single inch of his face. "And not in some Vadery way, I don't know what happened but you found hope. Without me...and I saw it, I saw that in your eyes. You didn't have to tell me." 

Ben's lip quivered, in a swift motion his muscular arm tugged at Rey and wrapped tightly around her small waist. He was much taller than her, resting his chin atop her flowing hair. "I held onto hope I would be able to fix the damage I'd done. To you, most of all. I hoped I would see you again, in any way...I'll do better...for you...for me." He nestled his nose into her hair, breathing in her perfumes.

Rey made herself at home, unable to let go. "I know."

He loosed his grip as his palms cradled Rey's face, his gaze penetrated hers with adoration. "I thought I lost you, forever."

Rey's eyes watered. "So did I." A hint of sadness washed over her face. Ben's eyes faltered to her lips, then shot straight back to her eyes as her gaze followed. He contemplated. He brushed off a stray strand that covered her hazel eye, paralyzing her. He took a short breath as his eyes lowered to the ground and his palms left her face. Rey looked slightly disappointed but she understood. "Ben, it's okay."

Ben left the hut without another word, frustration hitting him. Rey looked at the dark figure who vanished from sight. She stood still, in shock for a mere moment but decided to go after him. She held onto the hut's unstable door and watched him pace angrily on the cliff, cursing to himself. "Do you need a moment alone?" She yelled out to him, snapping him out of it.

Ben stopped in his tracks. "I don't remember the last time I wasn't alone. But I know I'm not now." He spoke loudly, awkwardly. He revelled in her sight as she slowly walked in his direction. The sun hit the side of her face, caressing her grooves as the wind blew her long strands of hair wildly.

She smiled in retaliation, stopping a few feet away from him. "Are you hungry?" Ben's eyes squinted in confusion. "Do you want some food?" She reiterated.

"I-uh, sure." He said plainly, the least of his worries.

She walked ahead of him now, tapping him gently on his broad shoulder. "Here, I'll show you the fishing nest. Follow me."

_

The suns were setting as it cast a burnt burgundy hue on the land. They sat, next to each other, in utter silence save for the chewing noises staring at the bonfire before them.

"How long have you been on Ahch-To?" She expertly sucked on the fish's bones and threw them into the fire.

Ben was marvelling in her sight.

"Ben?" She asked once more, eyebrows raised.

"Hm? Oh...three sunsets." He barely touched his portion of food, holding onto it lazily.

Rey's brows furrowed. "So you haven't eaten in three days?" She licked her fingers.

Ben's eyes widened, still unable to focus on what she was saying. "I ate." He replied quickly.

"I don't believe you." Rey laughed into her food. "You couldn't even catch a fish. I'm surprised you survived so long on the run."

Ben looked unamused. "I didn't eat fish." He cooed, staring back into the fire.

Lazy realization hit Rey. "Oh my god, you ate Porg!?" She asked viciously. A small smirk appeared on Ben's face. "I can't believe you ate Porg!" She repeated. "No wonder I didn't see them! You probably scared them all off!" She sounded insulted, dropping the rest of her portion onto a leaf.

Ben smirked wider. "Good. They were annoying." He looked back at her and noticed her vicious look. He winced, now taking a bite of the fish.

"You and Chewbacca, I swear." Rey shook her head in disbelief.

"Are you comparing me to that hairy oaf?" Ben looked at her, insulted.

Rey nodded her head viciously and raised an open palm, counting off her fingers. "You're both stubborn, tall, and you cooked Porg. Well Chewbacca was decent enough to not eat it."

Ben was amused. "Oh, is that all you can come up with? Three things? The resemblance is uncanny. I'm surprised you didn't come here expecting to see him instead."

Rey's mouth widened in shock. "And Chewbacca is a good pilot!" She blurted.

Ben's body turned to her swiftly, he straddled the stone underneath him as he was facing her. "I'm a good pilot." His youthful eyes burned intensely, the stray crackling flames mirrored into hers.

"Prove it." Rey's mouth was wide in anticipation, eyes glimmered excitedly.


	6. Chapter 6

The Falcon skid across the turquoise waters with ease, not before pulling up extravagantly looping into itself, circling the stony hills.

"I'm impressed." Rey sat back down in the co-pilot's chair, her face flushed. Ben kept his focus ahead, his smile wide with glee. Rey noticed and eyed him adoringly. "Land it all the way at the top!" She exclaimed, pointing at the highest summit.

Ben, wanting to impress, carefully hovered above the unstable rocks on the tallest peak. His lip licked the corner of his mouth as he slowly descended in a careful thud.

Rey clapped loudly in response. "Wow! You are a good pilot!" She said excitedly. Ben smirked as he clicked a few buttons, turning off the ship as if he knew the blueprints of the vessel off by heart. His hand gripped the seat tightly as he noticed her focused gaze on the sky above. He was thrown off by her parted lips and rosy cheeks. "I have an idea!" She jolted out of her seat and ran off, opening the armory lockers. She opened and smacked them closed one by one, looking for something specific. "Found it!" Her voice muffled. She was holding onto a piece of cloth.

Ben admired her from far. "What's that?"

Rey bared all her teeth. "A blanket! Let's sit on top and look at the stars!" She took off without waiting for him. Ben was flustered, his breath shortened. He followed slowly behind, in a daze. Looking up, he watched as she expertly climbed the outside of the Falcon with ease making her way to the top. Beaming widely. "Can you climb?"

"A bit too late to ask me that!" Ben's deep voice echoed as he tried to grip onto the ship, much less graceful than her. His footing slipped multiple times before a skinny arm outstretched in his direction. She smiled widely as she offered to help him up. He begrudgingly accepted, noticing she was far stronger than he imagined if she can handle his body weight. She pulled vehemently onto his arm, as he crawled onto safety.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She was standing now, face grabbing for the moon. It cast a haunting shadow onto her.

Still, on hands and knees, he looked at her. "Yeah…"

She sat cross-legged on the unfolded blanket and continued to stare at the night sky. "I used to look at the stars and felt like I belonged to something more…" She said in a whisper, her eyes faltered to him now as he placed himself next to her.

"You do." He whispered back.

She smiled at him and looked back up. "I do." She repeated. "I used to hope for my parents to come back for me. I was so afraid to leave but I wanted more."

Ben listened intently. "I know." He reassured her, his eyes never touched the sky once. His gaze unfaltered on her countenance.

"What about you?" Rey turned her head and looked deeply into his eyes. "What did you hope for?" Ashamed, he looked away. He felt a warm presence shifting through his body, electric. He looked down at his resting hand and it was being held. He looked between his own hand and her in surprise. "You can trust me." She reassured him, her voice soft and sweet.

His lips parted in contemplation. His stare, blank. "I hoped for family. To be treated like a normal child. To not feel so alone. To just be...loved." His voice cracked.

Rey's eyes watered continued by a stream of tears, which she didn't stop. Her hand gripped tighter into his. "I can be your family." She said softly. Ben's lips parted as his heart sunk. He felt moisture trailing down his scar. She uncrossed her legs and closed the gap between them, wiping the tears away from his cheeks. He felt his face burn with hot fire by her touch as she traced it with her thin fingers. He sat paralyzed, as her face inched closer to his. He was relishing the feeling of another's touch.

A sudden burst of confidence burned aflame as he stared into her hazel eyes. He took his free palm and cupped her face, gently, yet, longingly and pulled her closer to him. Their lips met and the whole world around them disappeared. They kissed each other hungrily, mirroring each other perfectly. He felt his soul burn, etched to and from hers. He continued to kiss her, she couldn't keep count and she realized she couldn't have enough. And suddenly he's kissing her harder, deeper, with fervent urgency they both have never known before.

Rey's eyes opened slowly, taking a small gasp of air, yet unwilling to stop. Their lips left each other, hungry for more. His mouth waited like a question she wanted to answer. Everything around them turned oddly quiet. They stared at each other in mutual realization.

Ben's eyes blinked slowly, his mouth opened, not to kiss her but to speak. She smiled weakly and answered the question before he asked it with another kiss. Her hands gripped onto his lush hair, gentle but demanding. She pulled him closer to her body, melting into each other. While her veins throbbed, his heart exploded. Ben pushed her backward and they're lying down kissing under the night's sky, no longer wishing for anything more. He pressed his body against hers as she inhales his earthy tones, the most delicious smell she's experienced before.

Breathing deeply, he remained on top of her and at this moment it was like a child astonished by the abundance of his knowledge and things worth learning opening up before his very eyes. She, in one fail swoop, taught him how wise she was. How she ruled him, lured him.

He propped himself onto his palms, panting. The breath in their lungs flowed like music. The different notes and rhythms created a sound the whole galaxy heard. Something had awakened in the pair, unknown to them in their previous lives, but welcome. Ben sat on his knees and outstretched his hand to her, helping her up. Their eyes never left each other even when his head bowed, his lips meeting her soft hand.

Rey giggled while Ben half-smiled in response, the same one she saw in her vision. She took a deep breath, soaking in the moment. She sat on her knees facing him and lowered her eyes to his pale hands and supported them in hers. He pulled one gently away and brushed a stray hair and tucked it behind her ear, kissing her forehead sweetly. "Sweetheart," he summoned her softly as her eyes met his once more, "don't leave me." He pleaded as if his life depended on it.

Her heart dropped in realization. She had heard him in a dream long ago. She stroked his stubble adoringly. "Never." She said seriously.

A wave of insecurity left Ben's body, as if released from all the demons that were following, haunting him. "I really can't say I hate this ship anymore." He lowered himself, cupping the back of his head with the palms of his hands, staring back into the night.

Rey turned sideways, propping herself up with her elbow. "All I've had are good memories on here." She stared at him innocently. "We'll make new ones." She reassured him as she began to stroke his hair.

He looked up at her, surprised, tugging at her arm as he pulled her closer to him. She nestled her body, burying her head on his chest. "Better ones." He corrected her as he began to twirl his fingers into hers, locking them.

_

Rey yawned deeply, remembering the last time she slept was on Jakku. She sat up on the bed, eyes closing slowly. She was in a hut, she couldn't even remember how she got there. Ben towered over her and covered her in the blanket they were laying on top of, hours ago. "Rest." He ordered her, his voice remained gentle.

She smiled up at him with her eyes closed, taking in his scent. "Mhm." She responded groggily.

He crouched, placing her toned arms in his hands and rubbed his thumbs against her bare skin. "I'll see you in the morning." He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He took one final glance and proceeded out the door.

"Stay." She called back for him, half-asleep. "Here."

He stopped in his tracks, lip curled. He shook his head even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Not tonight. I have something I need to do."

She looked at him, annoyed. Yet too tired to protest, she sank into her bed falling into a restless slumber.

Rey awoke to the smell of a burning fire outside her hut. But she didn't sense any danger. A small buzzing noise was heard in the distance. She shrugged the blanket off of her and rubbed her eyes violently. "Ben?" She called out, hoping he would hear her. No response. She made her way out of the hut and laughed under her breath. He was leaning against the stone bench, head lowered between his knees. His long, black hair covered his face. One hand wrapped around his long legs and the other holding tightly to something yellow. "Ben?" She called out once more but his snores covered her soft voice. She crouched, rubbing his arm affectionately. She noticed cooked fish in front of the fire, slightly charred, placed nicely on the common leaves of the island.

He jerked awake, surprised. He looked around in his surroundings, confused as to when and where he was. He saw her staring, laughing. Embarrassed, he smoothed his hair in place and wiped his mouth with his fist. He looked away from her as he blushed.

"Do you need some more sleep? There's more than one bed here, you know?" She looked at him, concerned.

"N-no, no. I'm fine. I was waiting." Ben rubbed his eyes furiously his voice deeper than usual. A self-made bouquet of native flowers shook violently in his hand. "Oh...um. I got these for you." He looked away, unable to meet her gaze. He held out his balled fist to hand her the yellow flowers.

Clearly moved, she reached out and turned his narrow jaw with her fingers. "Thank you, Ben." She said appreciatively. "You caught a fish too?" She said now looking over to the blazing fire.

"I-I did." He stuttered, looking at her longingly, just as he had atop the Falcon.

Rey turned to the food, surprised. "Is that why you stayed up all of last night?" She eyed him curiously.

"No, I-ah...I had to meet my contacts." Ben looked around suspiciously.

Rey followed his gaze. "Are they here?" Her tone, slightly worried.

"They're coming, at sundown." He clarified, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Rey looked up at the sky. "Should I leave? I don't know what they'll think of me here."

Ben looked at her with a sad smile. "I explained as much as I could. I said you're here to help."

Rey blinked. "Will they accept that answer?"

"I'm afraid..." Ben whispered under his breath, he wrapped his arms around his legs, tucking his head between them.

Rey stroked his hair affectionately. "What are you afraid of?"

He grabbed onto her hand that played with loose strands and held tightly. "I'm afraid that...when they come...you'll see me as the monster I once was." His eyes watered, unfocused.

"I won't." She reassured him. "I won't." She repeated, reassuring herself.

"There's still darkness in me Rey." He objected. "It's still festering inside. I need the Dark. I lived off of it to survive." His tone was angry, ashamed.

Rey cupped his quivering chin. "No. Not just the Dark but hope…"

Realization smacked him dead square in the face. He shrugged off his mental state. "Stay with me. I need you, Rey. I can't lose you." He cried silently as he analyzed her, memorizing every part of her.

"I'm with you, always."

Rey, swept up in the moment gave Ben the gentlest tug. Her head tipped back as his lips touched hers. It was a whisper of a touch, so tentative, but intensified immediately. He sucked in a breath and pulled back, his wild eyes searching hers indefinitely. Heat bloomed in her cheeks, her heart drummed in her chest- a semblance of sanity creeping back to her. Instead, Ben took her back to the unknown, gathering her hair, claiming her lips with such force the world went up in flames around them. Their fates intertwined.


	7. Chapter 7

As the sun started to set, Rey became more nervous. She bit her lip in anxiousness.

"What are you fighting for, Rey?" Ben's question cut her into millions of pieces.

She looked at him, hesitant.

"Do you actually think the Resistance is the source of ultimate good?" He prodded, pushing for an answer. "What I've realized…" he continued as she pondered in thought, listening intently, "...you have two groups...the newly formed New Order and the Resistance fighting amongst each other." He thought of his words carefully, spoke concisely. "Are they both not equally responsible for the pain and suffering in this world?"

Rey looked at him seriously. As he had grown, not just physically, but mentally in her absence. "You're right. War is war."

"You have two groups completely convinced and morally justified to do whatever they please because in their mind...they think they're right." His hoarse voice sounded angry. "Fighting with weapons, killing...are they both not a source of evil pretending to fight for opposite ends?"

Rey nodded in realization. "I'm fighting for myself." She declared, her eyes glimmered in the flames before her. "I've spent too long being a nobody. I want my own identity in this galaxy."

Ben's eyes softened. "Did you not see...do you now...that I want the same thing as you?"

Rey looked up, his eyes sincere. "I do now."

"That day in Snoke's throne room. You saw us as a team. You came to me, fought for me...with me...because you saw my potential for good. I saw your potential by my side. Perhaps misplaced but I realized in my loneliness that I was wrong in the way I handled things." Ben looked pained to confess his weaknesses.

"As I was wrong just the same." Rey shook her head.

"The first time we touched hands...you know we saw the same vision-"

"But we saw it the way we wanted to see it." She interrupted.

"I didn't go looking for you for any reason other than righting my wrongs. I let you slip away from me for my childish behavior. I realized how wrong I was, how bad I handled my emotions and my feelings. I don't want Kylo Ren to be a part of me in my future. But he was a part of me...my past...and I'm willing to move past that if you are by my side." Ben's voice croaked. 

"And what were you planning on doing? Running away?" Her eyebrow arched, suspicious.

Ben's sad eyes struck her soul. "Maybe. Would that be so bad? Let them fight while we become who we were meant to be."

Rey's lip tightened shut, she bit her lip anxiously. "What were we meant for? I can't see you living a mundane life on a farm. You're technically royalty."

Ben pushed the thought away. "You know this connection has led us to each other. Our destinies are intertwined. Let the rest of the war play out and like your plan...we'll pick up the pieces and teach the force users the new way of life. One without fighting, violence, the Jedi, the armies, any of that junk!" His tone sharpened, he was left breathless.

For once, Rey thought long and hard about his plan. "I have friends fighting in that army!" She cried, knowing he was right.

"My offer from five years ago still stands...but it's not ill intentioned this time, I promise you. We want the same things Rey. It will take time but we can rule this galaxy together after the fight is over." He rushed over to her, wiping her tears away with his sleeve. He looked deep in thought. "I'll let the Knights of Ren survive on their own. Let them join either side for all I care. I don't care about anything else but your safety. I want to keep you safe. I want to teach the future of this world, next to you. You're the strongest person I've ever met...not just physically but emotionally, spiritually, and I-I know...you'll be there for me and for them."

Rey clasped her palms to her face crying loudly into them. "I don't know if I can just wait around and pick up the pieces."

"Isn't the way of the Jedi knowing when to step back and let things unfold?" He stroked her hair carefully, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "Maybe, you can use everything you've learned and create the true balance in the force and with every ounce of Force in my body, I will help you achieve it because I am nothing without you. I need guidance. They'll need guidance."

Rey rubbed the rest of her tears on her sleeve, sniffling loudly. "I don't know if I can do it."

Ben took her hand and kissed it. "It's so easy for you to be so selfless. But think of yourself, your future and be selfish for once. I know you can. I'll help you." He enveloped his body onto hers, protecting.

He cradled her; rocked her back and forth until his ears perked, his eyes dropped in realization. "They're coming." He now looked up in the sky, noticing a large starship descending into the trees. "I have to go." He shot up quickly, unwilling to leave her side. "Will you be alright?"

Rey kept her face buried between her knees and nodded in reply, throwing the hilt of her saber aside. She wanted nothing to do with it at this very moment. Ben hovered closer to her, then changed his mind and decided to give her space instead. He headed towards the wrecked trees in the distance. Putting on his leather gloves which were stashed in his pockets, slowly and unwillingly.

After a few long moments, Rey picked herself up and wiped away the rest of her tears. She inhaled heavily as she made her way down the cliff onto the sandy beach to smell the ocean's water as rain started to pour onto the island. She sat perplexed staring into the distance, thinking of Ben's plan. She heard a faint buzzing around her body. She turned her head around and saw nothing. She squinted her eyes in confusion and felt a vibration against her body. She shuffled around her pockets and found the beacon. The twin opposite of the one she gave to Poe. They were calling for her, it's blue light blinked slowly for attention. She groaned in frustration, squeezing it tight. She shoved it angrily back into her pocket. Letting the rain and guilt wash over her.

She questioned her decision. What if they were in trouble? What if they really needed her? Would she be willing to let all of that go? She could easily go check on the Falcon to make sure they were alright. Another buzzing noise emanated around her, this time much louder. She hurriedly stuffed her hand back into her pocket and took out the beacon once more. It was still. The buzzing got louder, closer.

She stood up and turned around and faced a tall man in black cloth, much like the uniform Kylo Ren wore, masked and hooded. The shadow of his stature cascaded over her. His single saber, red and ready. "Ben?" She knew it wasn't him. She remembered she left the hilt of her blade near the fire pit. She glanced and outstretched her arm to it. It was too far. The hooded man started running towards her, expertly wielding his saber, cutting through the rain trying to reach her.

Rey started to run, the watery pits of sand giving her a hard time. She tripped and fell, breathing heavily, she turned to look at her attacker and outstretched her arm in defense. Through the attacker's body she saw a familiar black saber pierce him through his chest from behind. "BEN!?" She cried out, breathing heavily. Her attacker plopped into the sand, his mask falling off revealing an unfamiliar face as it drowned in the water.

Rey looked up and noticed five other hooded men circling her, the darkness rendered them unrecognizable, she backed away from them as one stepped forward reaching his hand out to her. She didn't take it. He unmasked himself and turned his back towards her. "COWARD!" He yelled out at the dead man, unleashing the full power of his voice. He faced the others, holding out his saber threateningly. "DOES ANYONE WANT TO JOIN THIS FILTH!?" He yelled demonically, widened stance, as if he a wild animal protecting his prey. The others slowly backed away.

Ben turned to face her, his angered face dripped with beads of water, sweat and rain. His breath remained heavy but his eyes softened. "Rey, are you okay?" He ran to her, grabbing her hands and placing them in his.

Rey looked at him, shocked and to the others, confused. "Y-yes." Was all that she could muster.

"You need to go." He whispered, his tone of voice still angry.

Rey blinked, not quite understanding. Looking between the men.

Ben's voice lowered, just for her. "Go back to Jakku. To your friends." He panted through each syllable.

"What about you?" Rey looked worried.

"Sweetheart," he said softly, "I'll come back for you. I promise." His hair was dampened in the rain, relinquishing her from his hold yet again. He nudged her to pick up her supplies. He watched as she ran without another word to get her satchel and lightsaber. She opened the doors of the Falcon and stared longingly before she closed it once more on him. She rushed over to the pilot's wing and hovered many feet over the sandy beach as he and the rest of the hooded figures melted into their own shadows. She flew as fast as the ship would go, back to Jakku.

_

If Rey had learned one thing, it's that she believed that Ben would keep his promise and come back for her. The distance to Jakku felt shorter than expected, she bypassed the speedometer and rushed to her destination. Not only had he sent her away, her friends were in trouble. She contemplated telling them about Ben but realized they weren't as understanding as her. Perhaps naturally, she thought to herself as she made her way to the sandy dunes. The village looked intact, she breathed a sigh of relief and parked the Falcon in close proximity to where her friends were staying. Finn and Poe waved at the ship, welcoming it home.

"Missed me?" Rey said as she slid her way down the walkway down to see them.

Poe ran up to her first and gave her a tight hug. "Relieved more like it."

"Are you alright Rey?" Finn finally caught up to the pack, clearly winded.

Rey looked between them, hoping for answers. "Are you all okay? Did something happen? I was worried."

Poe grabbed her by the shoulders and looked between her and the Falcon. "Got company?" He eyed her suspiciously.

Rey cleared her throat. "Oh...um, no actually." She sensed their unease.

"I have to be honest." Finn started pacing as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "The elder of the village sees visions and he saw you with some unwanted company. I pressed on the beacon. I'm sorry."

"Who was the unwanted company?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Kylo Ren." Poe answered on his behalf. "Finn assumed you were kidnapped and taken hostage."

"But now I see you're alright and everything is fine. Y-you, you just left so suddenly that day. I thought something was up." Finn looked pained.

"Yeah, I left in a hurry. Something came up, I'm sorry."

Finn brushed it off coolly. "You're back for good now right?"

Rey's eyes lowered. "Can we talk about this later? I'm a bit tired."

Finn knew he wasn't going to receive the answer he wanted. He moved aside as she walked by him. In a few days she became a stranger to them. Rey heard them whisper between each other as she headed to one of the makeshift tents, contemplating if she should contact Ben.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, can we talk?" Finn sat cross-legged in her tent and watched as she rubbed her eyes. "Listen...we've been noticing something is up with you recently. I just wanted to clear the air."

Rey pushed herself off her bed and sat, mirroring him. "Yeah, okay." She listened intently.

"Ever since Leia...I mean...we've been noticing that you've been talking to yourself and staring at nothing. Like you're in a trance. And you took off and it's making me really worried, Rey. Has it been affecting you?" Finn looked at her deeply concerned.

Rey blinked, confused. "Y-Yeah. I mean, of course…"

Finn took both of his hands and placed them in hers. She felt a rush of energy pass through her, like an icy wind. She lowered her eyes, uncomfortable. "You're like a sister to me Rey and I don't want to lose you. Where did you go? Why did you leave us?"

Rey looked into his dark eyes, which always shone in passion. A wave of guilt hit her, she lowered her eyes, unable to match his. "Leia...she gave me a special mission that I can't talk about." She wasn't lying. "You wouldn't understand." She pulled her hand away from him slowly, rubbing her forehead in introspection.

"Does it have to do with Kylo Ren?" He understood. His lip quivered in anger. "You know he's dangerous Rey. You can't do all of this alone. We can help you."

Rey looked at him sweetly and shook her head. "I have to do this alone."

Finn's eyes lowered. "You can feel it in the air. There's another war coming."

A pang of guilt hit Rey like a ton of bricks. "Keep them safe, Finn. I don't know if I can help in that way anymore." She spoke as honestly as possible.

Finn looked at her, confused. "Are you joining the Dark Side?" His eyes widened as if he figured it out.

"N-No Finn, no. Of course not."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "When I left the Stormtroopers...it's because I knew it was the right thing to do. Do you think you're doing the right thing?"

She looked at him while her mouth parted and took a moment of thought. "Yes." She answered confidently. "Look...I want to be honest," Finn looked at her eagerly, "whatever you think he is. Whoever you thought he was. He isn't that anymore."

Finn looked at her in disbelief. He stood up, towering over her, yelling. "This guy's masked face is planted all over the galaxy! And it ain't because he's doing good deeds!"

Rey knew he would react that way, him and Poe were always such hotheads. "It's not him, it's Hux."

"I don't believe it!" Finn didn't bother controlling his tone of voice.

"Finn...Finn." She called out to him with a stretched out hand, shushing him. "You need to listen to me."

Finn stood still breathing heavily. "Go." He commanded, waiting for an answer. He rested his hands on his hips.

"You said it yourself, you left the First Order because it was the right thing to do." She watched as his chest pumped heavily with adrenaline. Her voice softened. "He's been on the run for years Finn, he left because he realized his mistakes."

"So now he's running away from all the pain and hurt he caused!?" Finn said through gritted teeth, not understanding the bigger picture.

"He wants to do better. You have to trust me. This is not him." Rey looked at him, pleading.

Finn looked at the flailing tarp of the tent and bit his bottom lip in contemplation. "I trust you. I don't trust him. I know what he's capable of."

"Are we all not capable of doing bad things?"

Finn looked back at her. "I was taken as a child Rey, kidnapped. That's all I knew."

Rey now stood up, eyes matching his. "And so was he. And that's all he knew." She said, now impatient.

Finn noticed her change of tone and shook his head in disbelief. "He's done something to you."

Rey's eyes fluttered.

"I don't like it." He continued, looking disgusted. "Is this some Force...Mind Trick thingy he has you under? Is he making you say all this?"

Rey took a step back in disbelief.

"I don't like you Kylo Ren!" Finn was now inching closer to Rey. He pointed at her viciously. Talking through her.

A strong energy passed through her as if ice formed around her heart and shot straight through her back.

"That's a shame." A hoarse man's voice came from behind her.

Rey's eyes shot from Finn to Ben who was standing behind her. The dark circles under his eyes, puffy. He looked drained. She wondered if they could all see each other.

"He can't see me." Ben answering as if he read her mind, amused. "He's too weak willed."

Rey kept her eyes forward. "Finn. You need to listen to me." Her voice cracked.

"He's evil. He's a monster. You said it yourself. Whatever you're doing, it's not worth it." Finn spat.

Rey felt Ben's presence move behind her, clearly uneasy.

"He's right. You deserve better." He whispered into her ear.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled. A burst of energy came from her palms, blowing the hut around them. It disintegrated into tiny pieces fading into nothing as it dropped into the sand.

Finn panted heavily. His eyes were wide as he watched the scene before him.

Rey's eyes flashed in anger. "Are you done?" She snarled.

"Yeah, we're done." Finn licked his lips and spun around, marching angrily.

A horde of people circled around, watching them from a distance.

"You didn't have to defend me." Ben spoke, cutting the silence.

Rey turned around. Not caring if people saw her argue with herself. "No, I didn't have to. I can't stay here. I'm no longer welcome." She concluded, feeling the presence of evil stares in her direction. "Where are you?" She looked at him. He answered with a smile. "Where are you?" She repeated.

He disappeared with a gust of wind, whipping sand in her direction. She shielded herself with her arms, wiping herself off. She cursed under her breath as she walked towards the Falcon. She noticed something, a shadow leaning against the ship. She squinted to focus and thought she was dreaming. She ran, unblinking. She stood a few feet away from the shadow in a wide stance and let out a gasp.

"I promised." Ben's arms were folded into each other, a smirk planted on his face.

Without meaning to, he reached her in three strides and snatched her in his arms. Her joyous laugh tickled his ears as he lifted her off her feet. Urgently his mouth roved across her face with rough kisses that stung her cheek, her lips and her forehead.

"We...need...to...leave…" Every word was exhaled in between each kiss as she wrapped her legs around him, keeping him in a tight clutch.

He propped her up with ease. Even though he looked tired, he was still strong. "We're not leaving just yet."

He carefully placed her back, feet to sand. "I don't understand." She muttered. Her hand lay against his chest looking back towards the village. The realization hit her lazily. "N-No...no, no, no, a million times no."

Ben looked at her wickedly and grabbed her hand in a tight grip. "There's only one way to do this and it's going to be you and I, together."

"You're insane. It's going to make everything worse." Rey pleaded, tugging at his arm. Leading him to the Falcon.

Ben resisted and pulled her back. "If it makes everything worse then your decision will be easier."

"They'll kills us." She whispered, not believing her own words, trying to convince him otherwise.

Ben looked at her and smirked. "We can handle it. You met my circle of traitors. Time to properly meet yours." He laughed inappropriately.

She lazily walked next to him heading towards the village, unwilling to confront them. "You killed them? The Knights of Ren?"

"Only the one you saw." He looked ahead, using his hand to shield his vision. "The rest won't make the same mistake. The traitor was the one who was feeding me information from the Order. Guess he picked his true allegiance in the end. Or was it power? Money? Irrelevant."

"Why are you doing this?" Rey stopped walking.

Ben stopped in his tracks and faced her. "To prove a point? To prove to myself? This is not for them. I don't care about anything or anyone else except for you. But this is what you care about...so naturally…"

Rey nodded in understanding and took a deep breath.

They got closer to the village and noticed the hooded force users training the Younglings, as they carefully manipulated the sand around them. Rey looked at them mesmerised from afar as the robed figures unhooded themselves and stared at Ben and Rey. The eldest of the group made his way slowly, analyzing the pair. His beard quivered as his icy blue eyes pierced Ben's darker ones. "I've seen someone who looks like you in my nightmares." Ben looked at him, his mouth parted to speak. But the elder's finger rose to silence him. "But you are mirrored in her presence. Stay close to her and you will fulfill your destiny, as one."

Rey looked up at Ben, in awe as he gripped onto her hand, afraid to let go. He nodded in acknowledgment.

The pair looked up and noticed the whole camp's population turned to look at them. The Younglings dropped their training sticks. Poe stuck his head out the makeshift tent, mouth agape, muttering to himself.

Rey flushed pink, tried to loosen his grip but he interlocked their fingers, impenetrable. He walked ahead, determined, pulling her with him.

"I knew it." She heard a familiar snarl coming from her right. Finn was standing, blaster in hand. He pointed it straight to the man he knows as Kylo Ren.


	9. Chapter 9

"STOP!" Rey yelled, unleashing her saber. Each end flicked into a burning white energy. She held it in defence, protecting him.

"What did you do to her!?" Finn demanded. His hand was shaking.

Ben walked around Rey, eyes zoned in on Finn. He analyzed the gun and walked into it, pushing the tip of the pistol against his chest. "Do it." He whispered angrily, his lip curled viciously. "Traitor."

Finn looked at him surprised. The crowd gasped in fear. He looked up at Rey and noticed her eyes saddened yet her hold of her saber was unrelentless. "What did you do to her!?" He repeated once more, his voice cracking. He buried the gun deeper into his chest, shaking violently.

Ben remained unfazed, standing tall and proud. 

"Don't do this here. The kids…" Rey pleaded, getting in between them now. Rey looked back at Poe who was standing in shock in the background pleadingly. He shook his head in understanding and gathered round the kids and grouped them together, trying to distract them.

"Let them watch." Ben looked over at her. "Let them see the Resistance for what they really are."

"Ben..." She whispered, trying to snap him out of it. "Not now."

Finn's brows furrowed as he looked in between the pair. He pointed the pistol between them, confused. "YOU TWO!? REALLY?"

Rey looked into the barrel pointed at her.

Ben lifted his hand, eyes aflamed. He motioned his fist closed and watched as the pistol in Finn's hand decimated into tiny pieces. "Don't you dare point that at her ever again." He said viciously.

Finn looked at him, fear instilled in his body. He let go of the metal shreds of his gun in defeat.

"Let them speak." The elder came from behind Rey and turned to Finn.

"I don't want to hear it." Finn raised his hands over his head, emotions running high.

"Then you are no better than the ones you seek to destroy." His eyes glared into Finn's, stopping him in his tracks.

"No! N-No. I know evil! And that's evil!" He pointed at Ben, looking around for support. The rest of the village stood motionless.

"What do you want, son?" The elder faced Ben, disinterested in Finn's breakdown.

"Redemption." Ben said simply, his tone harsh.

The elder smiled. "You seek what you've already accomplished. You're here for her. For closure." He corrected him, burying his staff into the sand.

Ben nodded, looking back at Rey. His lip trembled.

"We are seers." He smiled, answering a question he did not ask. "Just as she is, untapped potential. Is it not?" He said now facing Rey.

Rey stared blankly. "I-I don't know." She confessed, lowering her eyes.

"We will be joining you shortly, along with the ones you left in our care." He stated, looking up at the sky. His eyes fell back to Rey as they teared in emotion. He motioned closer to her. "Let them fight. This isn't your story. Your story lies with him, the story of the twin flames."

A switch flipped inside of her. She looked at Ben, whose mouth was equally agape.

"Hide. Enjoy the solitude until the galaxy is ready. You have a bigger part to play. Both of you. And don't look back." Rey opened her mouth in protest, but the elder shook his head. "You found each other when the both of you least expected it but wanted it the most."

Ben grabbed Rey's hand and stroked it affectionately.

"Thank you." Rey muttered, as she was whisked off by the very man who was once her enemy, but now someone else entirely.

Making their way to the ship, Ben stopped in his tracks as the platform lowered. "Wait…one more thing before we go." He said seriously.

"What?" She hopped onto the platform, excited.

"Let me meet your family." He said sincerely, his pale face enamoured by hers.

Rey shook her head. "You're the only family I have."

And in that moment neither of them moved. Neither of them breathed. They just...existed together. And they kissed each other, desperately. But only because it was real. The most, honest, truthful moment they'd ever shared.

And when their lips parted, he carried her like a bride, or a princess. Into the castle of a ship that could lead them anywhere they wanted to go.

"Anywhere in mind?" Ben whispered softly into her ear.

"As long as I'm with you. I don't care." She whispered back.

_

Rey watched in awe as Ben piloted the ship with ease. Clicking all the right buttons, flipping switches with perfect timing. Watching him at work, was exhilarating and unexpected.

"What?" He looked back and noticed her gawking.

Rey giggled. "I'm enjoying the view."

Ben looked ahead, a permanent smirk etched on his face. "My father used to let me play around with the controls. I know my way around this ship just as much as he did." He confessed.

Rey's heart dropped. "I didn't think good piloting came from genetics."

"No." His voice lowered. "Until I burned the panel to your right." He pointed to the corner, scorch marks still apparent. "Told me I was nothing but trouble and that I reminded him a lot of himself. I think he loved this ship more than his own son." His lip twitched. Rey's eyes lowered. She didn't know how to comfort him. "It's alright." He reassured her. "Just conversation. You must remember something?"

"Hmmm…" Rey thought out loud. "Well...when I was really young. I remember having to go into town and ask which way my parents were. But nobody ever seemed to point me in the right direction."

Ben cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Rey. You didn't deserve that."

"Neither did you." She grabbed a hold of his hand which held tightly onto the accelerator.

"It's just me and you and we're against this whole galaxy. You know that right? They'll be after us." Ben looked back at her, focusing on her parted lips.

"It's actually kind of exciting." Rey beamed, leaving him confused.

"I didn't think you'd search for a dull life, even after all of this." He shook his head, impressed.

Rey chuckled. "We have to keep ourselves busy."

He let go of the accelerator and looked at her with astonishment. He blindly pushed a few more buttons, his gaze still to her. Rey lurched forward, stopping herself by pushing against the bridge controls. "I can think of other ways to keep busy."

Rey blushed and turned her gaze away from his. He felt his hot stare tearing into her soul. "We've stopped." She said matter-of-factly.

"I know. I stopped it." Ben said bluntly.

Rey leaned forward and reached for the accelerator. Ben stopped her hand, gently tugging her to him.

"Ben?" She looked at him. A flush of color tinged his usual pale cheeks.

"Rey." He answered back, cooing.

"What are you doing?" She looked between his eyes and his wandering hand that gripped tightly at her thigh. A feeling she's never felt before.

"We're in no rush." He whispered. The sound of his voice sent chills through her body, electrifying her. "Come here." He pulled her, more demanding this time.

Rey made a small noise of surprise. Before she could withdraw her mind from its far places, his arms were around her. She felt the rush of helplessness, the sinking yielding, the surging tide of warmth as she sat on his lap, leaving her limp. And his quiet face was blurred and drowned into nothingness. He bent back her head across her arm and kissed her, softly at first, and then with a swift gradation of intensity that dizzied the whole world around her. His insistent mouth was parting her shaking lips as she clung to him, sending wild tremors through her body.

He spun her around so she was facing him now, legs cradling his thighs. They looked into each other, into the soul of one another and saw everything they've ever hoped for, fought for. "You pierce my soul." The breath left him, relieving him. "I am half agony and half hope and because of you, I know I wasn't too late. I'd die for you...I gave up all my power for you, I'd give you my soul in an instant, even if I have to spend the rest of my life in torment I know it was worth it because in this moment...you're mine."

Rey smiled, caressing his narrow jaw with her soft palms. "The galaxy pushed me to help me find you. I felt like I was dreaming and thinking and feeling with you. I dreamed what you dreamed, wanted what you wanted and then I realized I truly just wanted you. Not to fix you, but the real you. All of you. And I'm yours...forever. "

Ben lifted her from the pilot's chair as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He pushed her up against the armory lockers biting at her lip, then sucking on them gently. He ran his fingers through her wild hair pressing his body against hers.

"Heya, kid." A man's voice echoed through the ship, cutting between them. Ben haphazardly let go of Rey as she fell to the ground, both caught off guard. "Oh, is this a bad time?" The voice mused.

Ben and Rey looked down the ship's corridor in disbelief. Rey slowly picked herself up in awe, jaw lowered. She noticed a familiar man emitting a bluish glow, realizing she could see through him as well. She opened and closed her eyes slowly in utter shock. "Luke!?"


	10. Chapter 10

Luke Skywalker's apparition stood with such glee smiling between the two. "That's me! The one and only Jedi legend!" A distinct smile was planted on his lips.

Ben furiously rubbed his face and eyes with his palm. Perhaps trying to rub the vision away. His free hand pounded angrily against the armory's lockers. Rey beamed at Luke, brushing herself off excitedly.

"You know what guys? I am so happy for you!" Luke clearly wasn't paying attention to Ben's tantrum in the background. "You know when I saw you leave to go get him Rey...I just knew something was bound to happen...and I don't even have foresight! I should really start telling people that I have that power now."

"Are you alright? What are you doing here?" Rey couldn't tell if it was insulting to speak to him in that manner. 

Luke's grey beard trembled in delight. "Well, apart from being dead...I'm great! Can't complain. Keeping busy. Y'know same old Jedi stuff."

"What do you want Skywalker?" Ben hissed at him as Rey slapped his forearm in retaliation.

"That's not any way to speak to your uncle now, is it?" Luke gave him a dirty look. "Y'know, for being all harsh he really does have a soft spot for you. Do I have to look like her to be treated nice around here? I'm already dead, relax!" He pointed at him accusingly.

Ben flushed pink and turned his head away, in anger and embarrassment.

"Alright, alright." Luke held up his hands in defeat. "I came to help and to send a message. I'm the messenger from the great beyond apparently."

"A message from who, Luke?" Rey prodded, now curious.

"From your parents, kid." He ushered his head towards Ben.

Ben looked back at Luke's blue manifestation. His hands finally lowered lazily to his side as his eyes widened. Rey looked up at him, worried.

"Well, first of all, your dad said good job holding down the strong lady and on this ship too! He knew you could get a girl if you had just a bit more confidence. But she clearly fell into your lap and you almost messed that up...but hey...who am I to talk? And your mom wanted to tell you to stop your goddamn running. You literally have a castle waiting for you where you were born. Now, go get yourself cleaned up for your new lady and take her home." Luke took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

Ben bit his trembling lip. Words unable to produce.

"Thank you, Luke." Rey answered for him.

"Oh and one more thing," He raised a transparent finger in the air causing Ben to wince, "they just told me to tell you that they still love you very much. Even after your angsty Vader fan club phase. I added in that last bit."

Ben's eyes watered but failed to produce any tears. Rey grabbed hold of his hand tightly. 

"Alright, well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Luke winked in Rey's direction. "I'll see ya around, kiddos!" He waved goodbye at them and disappeared in one fell swoop.

"Are you alright?" Rey now turned towards Ben, grabbing his hand and supporting them in hers.

He lowered his head, ashamed. "I don't know." Ben confessed, a tear streamed down his cheek. "I"m contemplating everything. Every decision I made, or will make. I-I-I just don't know…"

"Slowly." Rey reassured him. "They don't hold anything against you. They're at peace and they're together."

"Right…" Ben whispered, attempting to convince himself.

"The dead never truly leave us, Ben."

"Clearly." He said disgustingly. "My mistakes are just going to haunt me at every corner."

Rey smirked. "And I'll be there with you at every corner." She lifted his jaw and placed an adoring peck on his full lips. "Guess you're going home." She spun around and headed back to the co-pilot's chair. Ben lazily followed behind, resting his hand on his forehead, he mindlessly flicked buttons, revving the Falcon's engine. Realization hitting Rey. "Where was your home?"

"As a child? Chandrila." He muttered as he lurched the Falcon forward into hyperdrive.

_

From the cockpit, a dark and desolate planet could be seen. Rey thought it would be a weird destination for Han and Leia to settle but made sense in the fact that it looked isolated. Yet, something seemed off.

"Ben...?"

He didn't answer. His blank stare was focused ahead. They lowered, getting flashed with pellets of green moisture, smoke emitting from the windows of the Falcon.

"This isn't Chandrila." She realized plainly. "Of course it isn't." Rey hunched over, trying to see through the acidic rain. There was no humanity, no fauna, no life. "Where have you taken us?" Her tone of voice more impatient.

Ben shot her a quick glance and nudged his head forward.

Rey squinted her eyes, trying to see through the dark. But what she was looking at, was the whole view. An immense black fortress surrounded by beachy sand, unwelcoming. It looked decrepit and uncared for. She noticed a complex network of defences surrounding the perimeters of the scattered ravines.

Rey's insides lept, eerie and uncomfortable. "Ben." Her tone was now commanding.

"We're home." He finally answered, wishing she hadn't. He prepared to land the ship at the top of the fortress.

Rey's eyes fell, disappointed. "This isn't home."

The ship thudded violently. He turned to stare. "You said home is anywhere I am. This is me, Rey...whether you like it or not. Accept it or don't. This is me."

Rey's eyes watered, pleading to turn back. "We're in the middle of nowhere."

"It's better that way." Ben stood up, towering over her small figure slumped in her seat. "Don't think just because Skywalker showed up it changes my mind about them. My past stays in my past. This is what I have now...you're all I have...and these walls are the safest in the galaxy."  
He outstretched his thin fingers, hoping she'd fill them. She stared at them, in contemplation.

"Promise me something." Her voice now shaking.

"Anything." He whispered so softly as his eyes faltered to her parted lips.

"That if I feel uncomfortable...we leave." She eyed him seriously.

Ben's eye twitched. "Yes."

She trusted him. Took him by the hand as he opened the doors to the Falcon. They stood atop the highest peak of the tower, the grey skies plastered with lightning and fog.

"This is Bast Castle. We're on Vjun." Ben stared at her as she paced taking in the view. "It was left to me...to the only blood of Skywalker left in the galaxy."

She looked back at him in surprise. "This was Luke's?"

"My grandfather's." He clarified as Rey's eyes fell to the obsidian that encircled their feet. "He called it the Black Diamond."

Rey's eyebrow arched. "How do you know that?"

Ben looked away and cursed under his breath. "He told me." He found himself unable to lie to her. He hoped the wind carried his words away from her ears.

Rey rushed forward, grabbing him by the black cloth that enveloped his body, pulling him roughly to her. "What do you mean he told you? Ben!? What haven't you been telling me?" She shook him violently, unable to process. "Was this part of your plan?"

Ben's nose flared, as he looked at her with pain in his eyes. "Of course not. I care about you, I love you. You know that. How could you-" He rubbed his fingers through his long hair.

Rey looked at him with mixed emotions.

"Just come inside, Rey. I'll explain everything." His tone was worried, afraid to say the wrong thing.

Rey walked ahead of him, not before shooting him a dirty look. She made her way to the elevator, which looked unused "Keep talking." She said while pressing the doors closed.

She saw the view as they descended. Definitely not what she considered a homey environment. She couldn't see past the fog. They were clouded, anyone unable to find them. Was this good or bad? She didn't know.

Ben cut the silence. "It was my grandfather's secret sanctuary. Built for him. His personal home when he wasn't on assignment."

"You think by not calling him Darth Vader, it'll change the way I see this place? Your parents had apparently left you a perfectly good home waiting for you on-"

"Chandrila is plagued by the Resistance. We'd be dead if we set foot on that planet. I'd be dead." Reiterating the fact that he was the one in hiding.

Rey folded her arms. "Is this is where you've been hiding?"

Ben hesitated as he watched the doors open in front of them showing an immense hallway, adorned with marble and obsidian. A luxury that wasn't apparent from the outside. "Yes." He finally answered.

Rey walked slowly out of the elevator. A small gasp left her lips, one she was unaware of. The main hall was vast and the ceiling was as high as the tower they landed on. Up ahead she noticed a throne with a large, circular window above it. The symbol engraved was strange but familiar. Though dark and grey outside, it shone a bright light blinding them, casting a ray cutting through the shadows.

"Not really on the run then?" She remembered his words when she met him on Ahch-To.

"In a manner of speaking." He clarified. He turned now acing her as she continued to revel in the sights. "The Resistance is after me. The New Order wants me dead. I am outnumbered with enemies. My name is whispered through the galaxy and until recently nobody has seen me since Crait. Believe me when I say this is the safest place we can be."

"Luke lived alone. Locked himself away for nobody to find. He ran, ran from his mistakes. No matter how much he wanted to fix them." She walked ahead and noticed a throne in the distance, dusty and intact.

Ben walked slowly behind. "Nobody asks questions before shooting. I wanted him dead, with every amount of Force in my body I would have made it happen. People will do the same for me. They'll think I've held you hostage. They'll never understand. I don't care if they do."

Rey heard footsteps. A faint echo that reached her sensitive ears. She jerked her head and noticed five shadows appear, encircling the throne.


	11. Chapter 11

The cloaked figures stood idly by the throne which towered over them. The steps fell silent yet the scratching of metal blasted through her ears as the hooded held their weapons in defense.

Ben waved them down threateningly. "I won't have you raise your weapons at her! UNDERSTOOD!?" He bellowed, he had no reason to raise his voice. It carried perfectly well through the hall without effort. He gripped his fist tightly and rethought it just as quick, loosening the balled fist.

"Master Ren!" One hoarse voice croaked, stepping a few inches forward, realizing who they were. He bowed his head and knelt, ashamed. His weapon held closely, yet dug into the impenetrable marble. "Apologies." The other four shadows lowered their weapons swiftly.

"The Knights of Ren…you sai-you said they woudn't bother us anymore." Rey looked ahead, dumbfounded.

Ben kept his focus on the apprentices, glaring in their direction. "And they won't." He exclaimed loud enough for them to hear at the far end of the room.

"We are here to serve, young Rey of Jakku." Another, lankier than the rest, bowed low in her direction, it looked forced. "We were much surprised, having acted on instinct than intelligence. For this, we humbly apologize." His voice cackled with an impish accent.

Rey's eyes fluttered between both extremities. "You're...they're servants?"

Ben scoffed. "Hardly. They're protecting the castle, unless I send them on missions. GO! To your stations!" He shooed them away with a flick of his wrist.

They marched away wordlessly, one dragging a large drum as the hums reverberated against the marble. Rey analyzed their weapons which they carried on their backs. Their weapons were broad and odd. Each distinct from one another. A long stick with swivelling sharp edges. Another a sword, misshapen. And the tallest two, wielded the spears. However, one thing was similar between the Knights of Ren apart from the black cloth and hoods that covered their faces. Their weapons tinged red, as if a powerful energy charged them. Bound them. And in an instant, they disappeared from sight through the massive obsidian double-doors beside the wicked throne.

Rey looked back at Ben angrily. "You have a lot to explain for."

Ben looked at her with widened eyes. "We haven't so much as had a moment alone. Walk with me" He tugged at her hand gently, hoping she would reciprocate the gesture. She gently shrugged him off. He winced in return, continuing ahead.

"Weren't they going to Ilum for kyber crystals?" She watched as he maneuvered so easily through the hall. Wordlessly, showing her the castle as she took in the sights.

He opened another grand door. The theme wrapped continuously. "They found them. I forbade them to carry a lightsaber much like Snoke had. The fealty of one made me sceptical of the others. The kyber crystals are powering their own weapons. They are much weaker than they could have been but still stronger than any foe they'd face."

Rey scoffed. "Must get a lot of people just strolling in." She said sarcastically.

"No. And that's precisely the point." Ben said now heading up a long set of spiraling stairs, carpeted in blood red. He stood at the top of the staircase, his hand supporting the sharp railing. Rey couldn't help to be mesmerized by the very sight of him brooding in his own castle, lips pursed. Somewhat at ease. His hair and cape whipped as he continued ahead, she trailed slowly behind.

"You never answered me about Vader!" She called out to him.

He stopped in his tracks, yet his body never turned for her. "Think, Rey...you know the answer."

She walked up the rest of the staircase, deeply pondered in thought. "Impossible…" She muttered under her breath. "Only the Jedi…"

"Only the Jedi can be Force ghosts?" He finally spun around, a hint of arrogance planted on his lips. "No." He shook his head.

Rey's eyes widened in disbelief. "How long?"

Ben's eye twitched. "Does it matter?"

"I want to know how he's affecting you!" Rey yelled passionately, spit streamed down her lip.

"I'm here. With you." He emphasized. "Am I not? He won't pull me to the Dark if that's what you're thinking…" Ben's eyes fell to the floor. Rey's mind buzzed with questions, with hesitations. All of which Ben sensed. His ears pricked. "Do you trust me?"

Rey bit her lip. "Do you trust yourself?"

His long legs took two strides to quickly face her. Their eyes inches apart. He cradled her small hands in his rough ones. "Yes and no." He smirked as he planted a kiss on her hand. She didn't fight it. "Yes, because my loyalty is yours. And no, because everytime I see you I'm torn apart. This is a fight I'll never be able to win." He lowered his head ever so gently and waited for her to return the kiss.

She grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him close, her fingers entangled in the mess of his hair. "You're going to drive me insane." She whispered against his top lip, he shuddered under her hot breath.

He half smiled and rested his arm against her bicep, tugging slowly. "You've barely slept since Ahch-To. Rest. I'll take you to your wing."

"Oh." Rey followed, dragging her feet behind her. "Mine?" She reiterated.

"Yours." He said playfully. He stood in front of the an iron door and took a heavy breath, opening it for her. "I hope it's to your liking."

Rey walked in and sense a shift of calm energy washed over her. The barely visible sky from before seemed to have cleared and let in a haunting cast of moonlight into her view. The room was simple yet adorned luxuriously. A flame warmed the vast room and her insides. And the bed enveloped in the most elegant silk she's never had the chance to feel before. However, the most curious thing was that the bed faced the window. Just the way she liked it.

"H-How did you know?" She jerked her head back in shock.

He cleared his throat. "I saw it in your mind...when we touched."

She gave him a small smile. "So I guess it's impossible for us to lie to each other then?"

Ben laughed under his breath. "There would be no need to. At least on my part." He reassured her.

"Are you not staying here?" She said matter-of-factly.

Ben flushed red and looked around, avoiding her gaze. "I-ah-I can't..."

"What if the Knights of Ren come after me again?" She cooed playfully. She sat on the bed, tapping it with her palm, ushering him closer.

He took her words seriously, licked his lip and eyed her as if he was convincing himself but he knew he hardly needed convincing. "Not tonight." His mind resolute, yet his body itched closer. "And only you and I will be able to open this door with the Force. You're safe." His gaze penetrated hers, he was fighting to regain composure.

Rey's eyes fell.

He sensed her hurt. "N-not because I don't want to. I just-I'm not ready."

Rey smacked herself with her palms in embarrassment. "Was meant to be purely innocent. I'm just not very tired and it would be nice to talk without having to be on the run or on the brink of death for once." Her voice muffled between her fingers.

Ben took a deep breath. "Sorry, this is all very new for me…" He sounded ashamed as he plopped roughly onto the bed next to her, rubbing his fingers through his hair as he lay back.

Rey's face came into view above him. She smiled wildly as the silver moon framed her face perfectly. "It's weird seeing you relax. Always wondered what you did for fun." She giggled.

"Kill things." He smiled but not for her amusement. "I haven't had very much downtime, to be honest. But flying seemed to be the only thing that I enjoyed but either way, it was due to missions."

"I can tell." She smiled as she rested her chin on her closed fists, staring at him in awe. The light emphasised how tired and worn he looked. She looked at his half healed scar and smiled sadly.

"What's wrong?" He blinked.

She traced a thin finger on the scar she single-handedly was responsible for. "I'm sorry."

He grabbed her hand and intertwined her fingers, locking them in place within his grasp. He rested them on his chest. "Don't be. Either way, I deserved it and you went easy on me. You could have easily killed me."

"I could have." She mused. "But I couldn't bring myself to do it." She confessed, laying down next to him as her body pushed against his in comfort.

He turned to her, interested. "Why?"

"There was a voice in my head telling me to. But something...much deeper, more convincing, pleading, told me not to." She played with his hair now, curling his dark locks around her finger.

"Snoke." He scoffed. "But the other voice is more interesting to me. Tell me about it."

"It was yours." She said plainly.

He propped himself up with his elbow, unconvinced. "What do you mean?"

Rey smiled. "It took me a long time to put all the pieces together but it all makes sense now. As a child, my only memories were of this man's voice. One so strange, yet familiar. I couldn't tell if it was a dream or a nightmare. But he called for me, so softly."

Ben looked at her, amazed.

She continued, avoiding his gaze. "I held onto those memories thinking they were of my family. But it never was. It was Foresight but undeveloped just like the elder on Jakku sensed. I heard you. You were the one leading me on this path, to find you, to-"

"To save me." He whispered, finishing her sentence. "When did you know?"

Rey licked her lips. "I guess I've always known about you in my dreams, even with the mask. I saw visions. But I was sure when that Knight defected...when you called me sweetheart and you said you'd be back for me. That was 'the' voice. I heard that in a dream. I guess...it wasn't an old memory or a dream after all. It was the future."

Ben's eyes glistened. Rey bit her bottom lip as she lovingly caressed his face, supporting his jaw. "You're so special. So beautiful, so understanding...I don't know what I did to deserve you." Tears streamed down the side of his temples as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I feel like I was made just for you. The complete opposite of who you were but-"

"But exactly what I needed. Rey, if I believe in one thing and I know that you and I are going to bring balance to the Force now. I've never been so sure of anything in my life. Something stronger than the Force brought us together and I'm afraid to lose everything I have now. It's too good to be true."

Rey wiped away his tears. "We're here together now." She brushed the stray hairs away from his face, she watched as his eyes closed slowly. "I'll stay with you."

"My sweetheart…" He whispered as his face softened, his eyes remained closed, his grip of her hand unrelentless. Comfortable and at ease. Perhaps for the first time in his life in the presence of another.


	12. Chapter 12

_Red flames burned in the forefront of Rey's sight, an explosion of metal pieces shrouded her vision. It blew up in smoke, shrouding her in darkened grey clouds. Another, a hooded man, looking so much like a Knight of Ren. The muscular and tall fell to his knees, its mask dented, head lowered. The hilt of his weapon tucked in his cape, in mercy. Rey felt a pang of guilt and didn't know why. She called for him but he couldn't hear her screams. She reached out to him, running forward yet the distance between them became much longer. He was unreachable. A blinking blue light flashed in front of her eyes and a thunderous rumbling surrounded her feet. Rey's eyes looked up from her feet and saw a familiar face, with rage burning in his eyes. A blaster in hand. Cries in the background, far off into the distance. And then, a sea of white helmets marched through sand and mud, wordlessly, in perfect unison._

She woke up in a jerking motion, sweating dripping from the sides of her temples, heavy breath.

"Rey?" A soft voice called from behind her as she wiped the droplets of moisture, her legs dangling off the bed. "Are you alright?" He called once more, sounding more nervous.

She sunk into his chest and stared at the ceiling. "Just a nightmare." Yet she wasn't convinced herself.

"It's never just a nightmare." He trailed his long fingers against her cheek, warming them with his touch.

Rey took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "This one better be."

"Tell me." He pleaded.

"They're coming, Ben. They're going to find out where we are." She shook her head in confusion.

Ben took his hand away from her face. "Impossible." He muttered, but he knew she wouldn't lie.

Tears streamed down her face as she buried her palms in frustration. "I don't know when or how. I-I don't-"

Ben pulled her into a tight squeeze and cradled her feeble body as she convulsed. "What do we do?" He whispered into her ear, asking her for guidance.

"We need to leave." Her words parted her lips before she gave it more thought. Her impulses acting.

Ben moved uncomfortably next to her. "Or now that we know...do we just become more prepared? Are you sure you saw the castle?"

"No." She said plainly. "I didn't see you either. Just someone I know...or used to know...very angry."

"FN-2187." He said as if reading her mind.

"Finn." She corrected him. "He had so much hate in his eyes, it burned right through him."

"Then maybe it has nothing to do with us and you saw what affected him?" He asked, sounding more hopeful.

Rey rubbed her fingers through her hair, unconvinced. "Maybe." She replied with a hint of sadness in her tone.

Ben haphazardly grabbed her free hand and gripped tightly. "We'll be ready. I'll have the Knights of Ren place more measures to keep us safe."

"I saw one. But he had a hilt of a saber." She stood back up now, trying to remember.

"Are you sure?" He lifted a brow. "They don't-"

"I know." She interjected. "But his mask was different from the others."

"Oh." Ben said, as if in realization. He wordlessly got up from the bed and waved his hand as it opened swifty. Rey looked up and watched as his shadow disappeared and came back holding something in his hand. "It was this?" Ben looked at her seriously.

Rey bit her lip as she saw the intricate detail of this mask match perfectly with the one in her vision. "Yes." She confessed. 

He threw it in the corner of the room as his hand reached for her jaw, pulling it closer to him. "It's mine. I won't wear it if it'll give you piece of mind."

"Okay." She said as he lifted her jaw to plant a small kiss on his lips.

"I made it so I can maneuver easier. My face is too recognized now." He reassured her as he noticed her eyes lingered in the corner of the room, somewhat afraid. "Your expressions are easily readable." He laughed under his breath.

"Don't laugh." She retorted, insulted.

"It's endearing." He smiled. "You wear your heart on your sleeve. There's nothing wrong with that." He said as he traced her lips with his thumb.

"And you're very hard to read." She eyed him, annoyed.

His eye twitched. "I'm a complicated person. But don't think too hard when it comes to you...my heart belongs to you."

"I love you, Ben." She whispered so softly, he barely heard.

His eyes perked, his features softened as his lips parted. He sat on the bed in shock.

"What's wrong?" She looked genuinely worried.

Ben's eyes flew to her, yearning. "I don't remember the last time anyone has ever told me that…" He confessed.

"I love you, Ben." She repeated.

"I've been wai-" Ben winced and stopped himself from saying anything more. "I love you, Rey."

She grabbed him passionately. Planting a kiss on his forehead. "I love you." She muttered. She then planted a kiss on his cheek. "I love you." She whispered. And another on his neck. "I love you." As she bit softly onto his skin, breathing in his earthy perfumes. A scent so savage and raw, wanting to be wanted.

Ben blinked and pushed her back onto the bed. "I'm ready now." His voice sounded as if he was ready to hunt, to kill.

Rey looked up at him as his thighs secured her place into the bed and forced his body on top of hers. He planted wild kisses over her body. His hands went places she's never felt before, they tore the cloth off their backs, as quick and as awkward as to be expected from the inexperienced. He revelled in her sights and she, in his. He placed a bare hand stopping at the innermost part of her thigh. He felt warmth as his eyes studied her reaction. Her eyes closed, ready. He grabbed onto her face as his thumb traced her cheek. He lowered his head sucking gently on her bottom lip as she made a small noise. And then everything hurt. Every single thing including the weight of him and Rey's eyes start to water because it hurts and he's saying sorry over and over again. Checking to making sure she's alright, his mind pacing, figuring out a way to have this work the right way of doing this but both of them unwilling to let go. Because both aren't looking for anything in this moment but being a part of each other. Because it isn't just anything, this moment meant everything to them.

_ 

Rey draped herself in the soft silk of the sheets and ogled at the sight before her, smiling, breathless. She couldn't help but just stare as her mind couldn't process what had just happened. And clearly, neither could he. His bare chest, trickled with scars, heaved heavily as he stare at the ceiling in awe.

"I'm sorry." He said once more.

She snorted. "Don't be."

And they breathed out the awkward air as she comforted her trembling body against his warm, muscular one. He wrapped a free arm, hugging her close, his body still yearning for her touch.

"I feel like we haven't left the room in days." Ben said, now looking out of the window, noticing the culmination of grey skies that seemed to be very common on this planet. A thunderous roar was heard in the distance.

Rey laughed. "We haven't. Only to eat. The food is pretty dismal here."

Ben looked at her in awe. "Was Jakku any better?" He said sarcastically. She playfully tried to hit him until he caught her wrist. He kissed her hand and followed the trail up her arm as he gently bit into her neck and then nibbled on her ear, his final destination, her full rosy lips. "I would stay here forever. I have all I need here."

"You'll get sick of me eventually." She looked at him matter-of-factly.

"Never." He said in a hushed tone. "Stay here while I go get cleaned up?" He propped himself on his elbow now, gawking at her.

"Can't promise anything." She giggled as he awkwardly covered himself in the sheets to pick up his outfit.

He stared at the corner of the room and slowly bent over to pick up the helmet he had previously thrown aside and wiggled it playfully in the air. "Better than my old one?"

Rey analyzed the handiwork. "I like what's behind the masks better."

Ben smiled and wordlessly left the room, the sheets dragging behind as he lazily held them up. His shadow disappeared as she gathered her robes she put them on slowly, finally tightening her belt. She stared out the window as the hairs on her arms started to prick up. She squinted out the window and couldn't see past the acidic clouds but felt a wave of heavy energy flow through her body, a warning. She sat up from the bed and rushed to the window, trying to peer through. Another thunderous roar erupted, this time, from above. The floor around her started to tremble, vibrating against her boots.

"Ben!?" She cried out, her eyes peeled to the window. And an eerie silence fell around her.

A crack of loud booms shattered through the silence, coming from below this time. Sounding like... _a drum?_ She waved at the door and it swung open, she smelled fire. And another loud bang from above. The ceiling started to tremble, knocking the dust off the walls. She made her way down the stairs as the hanging chandeliers swung violently as if an invisible force was pushing them. " _They're here…_ " She whispered under her breath. She ran down the remaining steps, three at a time. She knocked back the double doors with a flash of her hand. Anger now settling in her face as she made her way to the grand hallway.

The main door was cracked and open a sliver, letting in the grey. Her breath echoed against the walls of the vast room as she slowly walked up to the cracked door. She reached for her hilt and activated her weapon. Two flashes of white energy heated her body and caressed the floor, trailing sparks.

"Ben?!" She yelled out, more angrily this time.

"Do you mean Kylo Ren?" A familiar voice came from behind her, threateningly.


	13. Chapter 13

Finn was pointing his blaster at the back of her head, pushing against her. A man's heavy screams were heard from another room. She spun her head, snarling. "What did you do to him?!" She grabbed onto the hilt of her saber tighter, resisting the urge to use it.

"The Resistance is here to save you." Finn said blankly, his eyes unfocused.

She eyed him in disgust. "Save me?" She spat. "By pointing a blaster at me?"

Finn's hand hesitated, she noticed the blaster waver slightly. He pulled it a few more inches away from her, using his other hand to steady his weapon. A sweat trickled down his lip as he licked it away, contemplating. "Bring him in!" He called out behind him but his eyes stayed on Rey.

Chewbacca roared, holding a tall man in captivity. His cloak swayed, dragging against the floor, his hands bound. His helmet...the helmet he used to wear. Rey looked up at her surroundings. She heard faint steps behind her, surrounded. Chewbacca dropped the man on his knees and Rey saw the hilt of the saber she made for Ben. "You're despicable." She snarled at Finn. "Let him go!"

Finn eyed her and walked backwards shaking his head. "No. It's time to end this." He made his way to the hunched figure who had his head lowered and pointed the blaster to him now. The footsteps became closer, more violent, more synchronized.

"How did you find me?" She bellowed, walking closer, more carefully. Her eyes were to the hooded figure.

"Your beacon. The Falcon exploded! Was that a trap?" Finn yelled back.

Rey looked at him confused, cursing under her breath.

"Oh, am I late to the party? Seems that way…" Rey now spun around and noticed an unfamiliar man with red hair and pale skin wrap his hands behind him, marching forward. From behind him, another taller man with olive skin and black hair appeared, with a smirk.

"Hux?! DJ?! Well this just got more interesting." Finn yelled, now frustrated.

Rey stood in between both parties, confused as to which she should face. She angrily yelled. "We want nothing to do with either side! LEAVE!"

"Well previous engagements were agreed upon. You don't ever leave the Order without paying the price and now I have two heads for the price of one." Hux glared between Finn and the hooded figure.

"Th-That's a j-j-jackpot in my eyes." Dj muttered, impressed.

"I blew up the Falcon. Supreme Leader Ren told me to, years ago. Just fulfilling his final wish before he became a traitor." Hux snarled.

Finn looked at him confused. "Traitor?" He questioned him.

"I will not waste any more breath on those." Hux smirked confidently. "Have the forces arrived?" He looked back at the tan man to his right.

"Y-Y-Yes." DJ stuttered. "S-Sorry. Gotta save my own a-a-a-ss in the galaxy." He waved his hands in defeat and opened the main doors widely.

A tall stormtrooper with a blaster rifle barged in, she had more feminine features. Her armor was doused in silver, a cape flowed, crimson red. Behind her, a sea of white helmeted troopers marched in unison, as if robotic. She laughed wickedly. "FN-2187, a pleasure once more."

"You've got to be kidding me!? Don't you ever die Phasma!?" Finn protested, stomping his foot wildly against the marble.

Rey had had enough. "This...isn't...our...fight…" She said through faded breath. Spat trickled down her chin in anger.

A loud drum banged heavily once more, the same one she heard before. The knelt man's head raised slightly, looking in Rey's direction. Everyone in the hall spun their heads to see where the noises were coming from. The succession of drumming banged in a rhythm. It was meant for her. A cue.

Rey gripped her fist tightly and closed her eyes. Feeling the rhythm of the drums, calming her mind. She raised her fist and bashed it into the floor beneath her. The energy trembled worse than an earthquake, rippling the marble underneath their legs, lifting them high into the air as if in slow motion. A pack of shadows fell onto the grand hallway slicing through incessant amounts of troopers upon landing.

Finn began to shoot blindly still spinning in the air. Phasma remain grounded, eyes glaring towards Finn. The hooded figure which was knelt, easily unshackled himself and stood up unfazed. The hilt of his saber flew away from his belt in a sudden motion into the hands of the cloaked Knight of Ren closest to her, the mask being the one she saw Ben fling. He unmasked himself and she saw Ben's flowing dark locks, he stared intently into her eyes. They nodded and stood back to back, pressing their back against each other in support. Handling the waves of enemies surrounding them.

Phasma marched forward and focused her attacks on Finn from a distance with her blaster rifle, trying to close the distance. The other Knights of Ren chased after Hux and DJ who cowered, not even putting up a decent fight. Killed as quick as they drew their weapons. Their bodies hung off the spears of the tallest two, placed like trophies against the wall. The Knights of Ren's weapons glowed crimson in the sight of blood. The drum banged twice more from above. It was the other remaining Knight of Ren who let his massive instrument loose on a large pack of troopers, their bodies electrocuted on impact. "I have the high ground." He cackled, and made his way down sneakily to retrieve his weapon.

Rey looked down and noticed the helmetless troopers all had the same face. _Clones?_ She waved her saber violently in the air, whipping it forward as it pierced through five of them in ease and landed back in her hand. Ben gripped Rey's wrist and pulled, now switching places. She now watched as Finn and Phasma fought. Chewbacca loaded his bowcaster and shot. It hit Rey in her side. She screamed in agony, falling to her knees, wincing in pain. She looked at the Wookie with saddened eyes. Ben looked over to her body squirming on the floor and looked at Chewbacca with glaring eyes, roaring demonically. He held out his fist in burning anger. A red hue encircled Ben's body. He screamed loudly now burning the Wookie aflame, turning him to ash spewed on the floor. Finn yelled in protest.

Ben knelt over and caressed Rey's face gently, his left hand still defending blindly against the clone troopers shooting in their direction. He helped her up carrying the weight of her on his shoulders as she fought to stand up. Rey's ears perked and heard yelling outside of the castle.

Phasma turned her head over to the noise and in an instant, Finn grabbed onto her spear and pierced her with it. "Rebel scum." He whispered viciously as her heavy body fell to the floor, clanking against the marble underneath her lifeless body. Her helmet flew off, the side of her face mechanically engineered. She was missing an eye and half her face was torn apart, human flesh scarring over the metal.

Ben carried Rey slowly to Finn who was staring unceremoniously over Phasma's metal body. Ben looked at Rey, apologetically. She nodded in return. They shoved both their lightsabers into Finn from behind. The white and black energy entered as quickly as it exited her former friend's body. He slumped next to Phasma, his lip quivering as blood trickled out. "You two deserve each other." He sputtered.

"We know...traitor." They said in unison.

Finn's eyes softened for a mere second until his dark eyes shone no more and stared blankly at the ceiling.

The pack of cries continued as the sound of lightsabers slashed through the unknowing clone troopers from behind, catching them by surprise. The Knights of Ren pumped their fists in the air, cheering the new guests on. Ben and Rey craned their necks to see the action. The Younglings flip jumped through the crowd, slashing the heads off the remaining enemies and force pushing them away from Ben and Rey. The Younglings circled the pair, their lightsabers in attack mode pointing confidently ahead.

Ben looked over at Rey, impressed. "Nice training." He muttered, raising the saber close to his face, in defense. Rey winked in response. "You haven't seen anything yet. Ready?" She called out to the Younglings.

"YES MASTER REY!" They called out in unison. They held out their free hand as their eyes closed, in deep meditation. Rey closed their eyes with them and Ben watched in awe as a powerful gust of the Force whipped through their bodies disintegrating the enemies surrounding them, turning them into nothing.

Silence fell onto the grand hallway as the Younglings gasped for breath, knelt over, winded. The Knights of Ren looked around, confused. Rey laughed and Ben stood in shock, closing the hot energy of his black saber and returning the hilt to his belt. "Well then…" He muttered looking around the castle. The drapes were burned, the throne massacred and the hallway was destroyed, the supports of the ceiling hanging loosely. "...guess we're moving." He said matter-of-factly.

Rey hunched over, taking in a breath. She smiled at the Younglings. "Yeah. That might be for the best."

The Younglings cheered and grabbed hold of Rey and Ben, tugging at their robes. Some of the Younglings ran over to the Knights of Ren, adding them to their huddle. Climbing atop of their backs and hugging them from behind.

"Woah! What a shit-show in here!" A deep man's voice came from the front doors. Ben spun around and stood defensively.

"POE!" Rey exclaimed. Ben looked between them, confused.

"Somebody had to bring the kids!" Poe took a deep breath and pointed behind him. "And the oldies!"

From behind him emerged the hidden force users from Jakku village. The elder made his way towards Ben and Rey, holding a hand in each. "Then the prophecy rings true." The elder took a look at his surroundings. "With great sacrifice." He smiled weakly between them.

"I feel it." Rey looked over at him and into the distance. "A balance in the Force."

"Oh maybe not quite yet!" Poe yelled from behind him. "Permission to blow things up?" He looked between Ben and Rey with a wide grin.

Ben gave a small nod.

Poe rubbed his hands together in glee. "Oh I can't wait to blow all these bases up. Keep in touch with me, I'll meet you..wherever you both go." He smiled and ran off and waved them goodbye.

Rey held onto her side, still in slight pain. Ben swooped her from behind, bridal carrying her.

"Anywhere you wish to go?" The elder's beard quivered in delight.

"Wherever he is."

"Wherever she is." They spoke at the same time. "Well...maybe my princess deserves a better castle."

The elder smiled.

"Chandrila?" Rey looked up at him and grinned widely.

"Chandrila." He agreed, kissing her softly.

"Chandrila?" The Younglings looked up, confused. They shrugged and yelled enthusiastically once more. "CHANDRILA!" They waved their sabers in the air and ran outside towards the waiting ship as their glowing sabers glowed furiously, lighting the way ahead.

-  
 **  
Hello readers! Thank you for making it this far, into Ben and Rey's journey! If you would like me to continue this story, please let me know! Either in an epilogue chapter, sequel, or another story altogether. I appreciate your comments and your enthusiasm, may the Force be with you all.**


End file.
